Silver Crystals & Phoenix Feathers
by Lizalaroo
Summary: [completed] Two Pegasuses. One black one white. Sailor Scouts and Harry potter. Usagi become mature and totally cool filled with powers, but is she great enough to defeat Voldemort and a new enemy? Find out in this twisted tale when one day Usagi goes...
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

Silver Crystals and Phoenix Feathers  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry potter. I only own the story which I made; Thankyou;  
  
Chapter 1 - Welcome to Hogwarts  
  
Usagi rolled in her comfortable puffy bed. She pulled her covers over her and snuggled deeper into her matress. Her pillow was covered in pink with little bunny faces all over it. A black cat lay on Usagi's feet warming them like a hot water bottle. The cat was purring loudly though not disturbing the sleeping girl. The cat would have passed as a normal cat if it wasn't the crescent moon imprinted on her head. It shone brightly as the moonlight reached the imprint.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock somewhere in the door waking up Luna, the black cat. Her eyes blinked sleepily before she jumped up on her feet and slowly walked up to Usagi's face. She pawed at her face amusingly. The girl wouldn't wake up. Luna turned around and hit Usagi on the face with her tail quickly turning around to face the girl. Usagi opened her eyes and stared into two green eyes. She opened her mouth and sent a shrill scream across the room. Luna jumped on Usagi's blue table quickly before Usagi sat up straight. Usagi looked around and suddenly heard a snickering coming from her left. She turned to see a laughing Luna. Usagi grabbed her and held her right in front of her face.  
  
"Luna! If you don't come up with an excuse in the next 5 seconds I swear I will do something to you!" screamed Usagi angrily.  
  
Luna suddenly looked serious again though not because Usagi was threatening her.  
  
"Someone is knocking on the window Usagi," said Luna.  
  
The knock came again and the pair turned their heads slowly to look at who was at the window. A smiling girl was waving happily though she was really sweat dropping. Usagi jumped up sending Luna across the room. She quickly opened the window and Minako fell through onto the floor. She jumped up and looked angrily at Usagi.  
  
"I swear, you didn't have to open the window so quickly! My nose hurts now," exclaimed Minako.  
  
"I'm sorry Minakochan, but if I hadn't you wouldn't have falled back onto the grass. Why did you come here?" asked Usagi suddenly realising it was one o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Artemis wants a meeting now. He was able to contact everyone else by their communicators but you two were snoring so loudly you couldn't even hear the communicator!" said Minako, accusingly looking at Luna who was cowering back behind Usagi.  
  
Usagi blushed and peeled Luna off her and raced to her wardrobe. She flung open the door surprising Minako that she had so many outfits. After a long consideration, which Minako didn't mind because she was looking at the outfits anyway, Usagi chose a pink top and black pants. Usagi let her hair out since she had no time to fix it and slipped on her bunny slippers. She thought they were much cuter than her thongs so she would wear them even though it could be a long walk.  
  
"Are you ready Usagi?" asked Minako.  
  
Usagi nodded grabbing Luna by the tail and springing her up into her arms.  
  
"I swear Usagi. If I ever become human again for longer than 5 minutes I will pay you back for the way you treat me," exclaimed Luna jumping on her shoulder.  
  
The girls escaped through the window Minako had gone through and Usagi tripped over. When she got up she saw a black car parked on the road. She turned red from head to toe. Mamoru, her boyfriend, was there to pick them up.  
  
"You got a sneak drive with my Mamochan?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Calm down Usagi. I fully submit him to you," exclaimed Mina.  
  
"You shouldn't be submitting him. I should have him already."  
  
"Now, Usagi, I think that is the first logical thing you have said for a while," exclaimed Luna as they hopped into Mamoru's car. Mamoru turned his head and winked at Usagi making her blush again.  
  
"Tripped on the last part didn't you?" asked Mamoru giggling.  
  
Usagi fidgeted with her fingers in embarassment as they drove off into a dark alley.  
  
It wasn't long before all the scouts were sitting around a campfire away from the city. Artemis jumped on Minako's shoulder and began speaking.  
  
"I have found a new enemy that could become of harm to our world if we do not get rid of it. I believe we can do it. The only problem is its in another dimension - the wizards and witches dimension. We shall go on the 8 ¾ train tomorrow. You will be going to a wizardry school. You may enjoy yourself and consider yourselves at a holiday resort. The only thing I want you scouts to remember is you use your planets as your names and you aren't the scouts of whatever, but the witches of whatever planet you are. I will explain the rest to you tomorrow. I will tell you everything else tomorrow on the train," explained Artemis. He took in a sigh of relief. He had said all he had to say for the night.  
  
A smile broke upon Usagi's face and she clapped her hands excitedly.  
  
"We are going on a holiday! I am Moon, Witch of the Moon and all great powers within," exclaimed Usagi testing out how it sounded. Moon as a name seemed pretty weird compared to Mars and Mercury. Even Galaxia's name sounded better, but she wasn't going to the school. She was going to enjoy herself. Mamochan and the starlights weren't going to school either. It was quite a shame though.  
  
"Well Moon, I am pleased to meet you. My name is Mars, Witch of Mars and fire," exclaimed Rei thinking over how her sentence sounded.  
  
"Luna, my name and sentence sound really strange. I wanna be goddess of the Moon and all great powers within. Not witch," said Usagi stubbournly.  
  
Suddenly she realised Rei was nodding her head in agreement.  
  
"That is correct! We are the goddesses of Planets, not witches and we will refuse to be anything else," said Rei siding up with Usagi for a change.  
  
"Girls, go and pack will you?" said Luna sighing.  
  
Usagi and Rei slapped hands and jumped up in the air screaming, "We are godesses". The other scouts sweat dropped.  
  
"I would have thought Mina would be there instead of Rei. Since when are Rei and Usagi not fighting?" Makoto asked Ami.  
  
"Since Mina has been trying to think of a great witch costume," sighed Ami pointing to Minako who was looking at Michiru's outfit and observing the features.  
  
"Harry! We thought you'd never get here!" exclaimed Ron rather excitedly as he pulled his best friend to the trains. Hermione was walking next to Ron and surprisingly had only a few books under her armpit.  
  
Harry smiled at his friends and let himself be dragged to a cabin. The three finally found an empty cabin and sat down. The train had improved since last year and the cabins were much bigger and had much more space in them. It seemed rather strange since the train didn't look any bigger from the outside. It must have been a spell.  
  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door and it was slid open. The three looked at two blonde, smiling girls.  
  
"Hi, we had no where else to sit, so we were wondering if we could sit here?" asked Usagi pulling Mina into the cabin.  
  
Harry stared at the two girls. They looked almost identical if it weren't for the different cats sitting on their shoulders. They both had their hair let out and going to their waist and were about the same height.  
  
Ron nodded and the two girls jumped in. One girl turned back to the door and looked outside.  
  
"Hey, Mercury! Come over here! There is plenty of room in here for you to," screamed Usagi.  
  
A nice looking girl walked into the cabin. She had short blue hair and seemed to be holding a reading book in her hands. As soon as the girl walked in Usagi slammed the door and sat down in relief.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stared blankly at the three girls sitting opposite to them. They hadn't seen these girls before and they didn't know there were going to be new girls.  
  
"So, what are your names anyway?" asked the girl refered to as Mercury suddenly.  
  
"My name is Hermione, this is Ron and that is Harry. Harry Potter," said Hermione introducing the other two boys. They nodded in approval.  
  
"Oh! You are that guy aren't you. Lu. I mean, we were told all about you. You are the boy that lived or something? Right?" asked Mercury checking over the facts she memorised to the places we are going.  
  
"Yeah, that will be right. But, who you really have got to look out for is that boy called Draco Malfoy. He has blonde hair and he waxes it back all the time. He's in the house of Slytherin and awfully mean," said Harry proud that he told them before they could meet him in person.  
  
"Oh, you must mean that boy that Jupiter got a crush on as soon as she saw him. She's chasing him around somewhere around this train right now but she'll be over him in a week at the most," laughed Mina.  
  
Harry blushed and turned abruptly to look out the window staring into space.  
  
"Ok, now our turn to introduce ourselves. Beware, cause we got this all worked out," laughed Mina.  
  
"My name is Moon. Goddess of the Moon and the powers within," said Usagi bowing and then returning to her seat.  
  
"My name is Venus. Goddess of Venus and love," said Minako blushing.  
  
"My name is Mercury. Goddess of Water," said Ami bowing politely.  
  
"Not only of Water you dimbo. She's a goddess of intellegence too," exclaimed Mina making Ami blush from head to toe.  
  
The three magicians stared blankly at these girls. Who were they and why were they pretending to be goddesses? Did they even know any magic at all?  
  
"Do you know any spells?" asked Hermione suddenly.  
  
"No, not many, but magic is just our type and we learn quickly," said Ami.  
  
"Well show us a spell then!"  
  
Suddenly the door slammed open and a shocked Draco Malfoy entered the cabin. He looked around staring first at the magicians and then at the three girls.  
  
"You seem to be surrounded by girls these days Potter!" exclaimed Malfoy observing the cabin.  
  
Ami giggled and stood up facing him. He looked at her not being impressed at all. Suddenly she threw up her hands and screamed "Aqua. Rhapsody"! A burst of water appeared from Mercury's hands and splashed Draco, wetting him from head to toe. Harry and Ron burst into laughing and fell on the floor. Mercury sat down avoiding Hermione's mean glare. Draco wasn't about to lose his dignity yet. He approached Harry and picked him up by the collar.  
  
"Listen to me you little twirp," said Draco through gritted teeth.  
  
He didn't notice how Mars walked into the room. She tapped him on the shoulder lightly and he spun around glaring at her face.  
  
"My name is Mars. Goddess of Mars and Fire. But people refer to me as a dragon," said Mars.  
  
She pointed her finger at Draco and with a click her finger lit like a candle. Draco watched the fire in astonishment. Mars blew it out gently and glared at him in the face.  
  
"I suggest you don't go bothering us today. Beat it Dracula!" screamed Mars pointing at the door.  
  
Draco let go and raced to the door.  
  
"Venus . . . Chain!" screamed Venus throwing a golden chain at Draco making him trip over. The chain disappeared and he jumped up racing off.  
  
"Wait Draco! I am Jupiter! Goddess Of Jupiter and Thunder and lightning. Come back" screamed Jupiter racing past the door. A scream filled the cabin and disappeared in seconds.  
  
Harry looked at the girls in astonishment. They sure knew magic pretty well.  
  
"What class will you be going into?" asked Ron suddenly very interested in the girls.  
  
"Oh, in fourth, and we were put into Griffindor, all of us . . . by Dumbeldore," said Rei taking a seat next to Moon.  
  
"Why, that is just like us! We are very pleased to meet you," exclaimed Hermione ignoring her newly found rival - Mercury.  
  
"You didn't even use wands!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Wands? Oh, we do have wands, but usually we fight, I mean use our hands to do most of our magic," said Venus.  
  
Harry nodded and suddenly the train came to a halt. The doors slided open and the new group walked out.  
  
"Here, follow us," said Harry pointing to where they had to go.  
  
The group slowly walked up the staircases and gazed around at the moving pictures. They would have been screaming in shock if they hadn't researched a bit on Hogwarts before.  
  
"Classes start tomorrow and today we go and have a feast welcoming the new first years," explained Harry walking into a great hall. The scouts looked up at the ceiling. It seemed as if there was no roof and only the sky but it was just a spell. They sat at their tables and looked at the empty plates. Usagi's stomache rumbled but it would have to wait just a bit longer.  
  
Finally Dumbeldore stood up and the room became silent.  
  
"Firstly, before we welcome the new first years, I would like to welcome some new students to the school. The new students please stand up so we can welcome you with a clap," said Dumbeldore.  
  
Suprisingly to everyone, all the new students stood up at the table Gryffindor. A cheer went through the Griffindor table while the Slytherins all glared at the scouts. They were their new enemies.  
  
The scouts sat down and the doors burst open. Little first years flooded into the room, their eyes wide open in surprise. They gazed around the room and huddled into a little group in front of the sorting hat. Their eyes glared on it in fright. It was an old torn hat and when a mouth and eyes suddenly appeared on it the children gasped and jumped back.  
  
After repeating his famous words the sorting hat called up the first child. The little girl had short black hair and her eyes were a nice shade of purple. She put the hat on her head and waited patiently while the hat muttered.  
  
"Oh, courage. This is very confusing! No fear of death. Why do I see life and death in your head? Abilities, strong! And a sort of magic I . . . No, Griffindor! Congratulations Saturn!" announced the sorting hat before going to the next student.  
  
Saturn made her way to Michiru and Haruka and sat between them smiling at them. To her, they were her only parents.  
  
"Later, try and make some friends," said Michiru with a smile.  
  
"Ok, Neptune," answered Saturn as trained.  
  
As soon as all the students were sorted Dumbeldore stood up and clapped his hands. The plates filled with food and Usagi gawked as her favourite dishes appeared infront of her. Not waiting she grabbed a drumstick and began biting meat off it hoping she could eat as much as possible.  
  
Harry looked at the new girls. His eyes met Moon's and he blushed quickly turning his head to Neptune and Uranus. The two were chatting happily and suddenly joining in a heated conversation with some other 6th graders. Saturn sat between them and talked the same amount as them and everyone was listening to her as if she was just the same age as them. Could she be that smart? He glanced at Moon again. Her eyes were on the food in front of her. He sighed in relief and stared at her in confusion. Her friends had embarassed Draco a lot and they just didn't realise what kind of trouble they were in now. Draco was even a worser bully than in first year and he could do anything to them.  
  
"Moon," he suddenly found himself talking to her. "The spells your friends did, do they hurt?"  
  
He found himself asking a very strange question because obviously they didn't hurt Draco. Hermione looked at Harry as if he was the weirdest person alive.  
  
"Only if we want it to hurt. When we play tricks we don't hurt anyone . . . but there are times, where we have no choice but to hurt demio. . . I mean yes, they can hurt to death," said Moon quickly turning back to her plate.  
  
"Moon, can you show us a spell when we go to the commonroom? Can you do spells like them?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes, I can. I can do many more, which I had discovered after my last fight," said Moon still staring at her plate. After defeating Galaxia she had realised she had so many different powers.  
  
"Unfortunately," continued Moon, "Some of my spells will hurt, because they are only made for fighting."  
  
Ron suddenly chocked on a bone and the attention stirred to him thankfully. Usagi sweat dropped. Why was she giving so much away to these magicians? Luna had explained that while she was at the school she would be fighting many demons and yomas! 


	2. Beautiful Stranger

Chapter 2 - Beautiful stranger  
  
Usagi sat on the couch with Minako and the three magicians. Not many people were in the common room today. They were all outside playing or trying out their new broomsticks. Rei was sitting by the fireplace in deep concentration. She was making strange figures with her hands to see where the yomas were. Ami was typing on her laptop to figure out if there was a yoma around the school yet, or around the wizadry world. Makoto had already challenged a boy to a fight and was showing him that just because she was a girl didn't mean she could fight. The room cheered as Makoto flipped the boy over her back and he landed with a thump on the floor.  
  
Michiru and Haruka were flirting with eachother and Hotaru was playing with her new friend - Jessica.  
  
"Well are you going to show us anything entertaining?" asked Hermione impatiently.  
  
Usagi sighed. The scouts didn't know she had knew powers so it would be of a surprise to them when she'd show the magicians some "spells".  
  
"Ok, here goes," said Moon.  
  
She lifted her hands to her chest and put them into a bowl shape.  
  
"Moon, send me your power. Moon Dust, appear!" said Moon.  
  
The whole griffindor group turned to look at Moon. Even Rei stopped and turned in shock. She had never heard Usagi do that.  
  
Suddenly some sand started pouring into Usagi hand. Usagi blew onto it and it changed to different colour. She put out her hand and aimed at Hermione. A huge amount of bright light appeared and covered her in rainbow colours picking her off the ground. She gasped in surprise as she lifted. Usagi slowly lowered her hand and put Hermione on the ground.  
  
"Return," she whispered. The dust flew back into Usagi's hand and disappeared. Usagi sighed in relief and collapsed on the couch.  
  
"That was such a cool spell! Can you teach it to me?" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
Usagi shook her head. If only she knew it wasn't a spell. That attack was a devastating one if she made it hurt.  
  
"Sorry. It's a family one. If you want it, you'll have to figure it out yourself," answered Usagi.  
  
Hermione nodded and began figuring out the spell with no success. The whole room filled with what Usagi said but none of them could produce the wonderful rainbow colours.  
  
Suddenly both Rei and Ami stood up and rushed to Usagi and Mina pulling them away from the crowd.  
  
Harry watched as the new girls huddled up and discussed something. They suddenly looked so serious. He gazed at Moon. She was so pretty and cute. Maybe he would ask her to go out with him sometime. She glanced at him and he turned his head quickly to face Ron smirking innocently.  
  
"I never knew the world known Harry Potter could have a crush. It seems you just found a rival who is as strong as you," Ron laughed ignoring the strange look Harry gave him.  
  
Usagi peered over Rei's shoulder. Harry and the others weren't looking at her. She nodded to the group and quickly slipped past the door.  
  
"I'll go by myself this time since you say its not that bad. Don't worry about me! I have my Mamochan to protect me if something happens," said Usagi from behind the door.  
  
The group scattered again and Ami turned her laptop on to watch Usagi just in case. Harry looked at the group. Usagi had disappeared suddenly. What was the group talking about?  
  
Usagi raced across the hallways. She needed to get to a window facing the west. She raced past a couple of students who looked at her strangely. Suddenly she bumped into someone. She looked up to see a teacher stare down at her angrily.  
  
"Sorry about that," said Usagi.  
  
Snape glared at her. "Where are you going? It is almost ten o'clock. You need to get back to your common room," he said.  
  
"I am really sorry," said Usagi slipping past him. She took out her bell and rang it. Though no sound came out she knew the one she was calling heard it perfectly.  
  
Snape rushed after the new student. Why was she full of surprises. Suddenly he realised Moon was standing on the window. She flung it open and jumped down. Snape gasped and rushed to the window just as a flying object flew past him at enormous speed. She must have jumped at least 3 storeys. He looked down, she was no where in sight!  
  
Usagi held onto Pegasus's mane tightly as he flew across Hogwarts and to the Wizardry city. She looked back to see the teacher look down. She must have given him a shock when she jumped off the window.  
  
"Helios, faster," whispered Usagi as her hair blew in the wind.  
  
She looked down at the forest and lakes. It was so beautiful here. Maybe she would just stay at the wizardry world for a while.  
  
"Moon, power!" screamed Usagi as she got up on Pegusus's back. She had learned to balance on him while she was transforming. No one else knew about these powers except Pegasus and Mamochan who had promised to keep it a secret for now.  
  
As she transformed her hair sprout out making itself much longer, reaching her feet. Her body covered in a beautiful princess dress covered in laces. A moon crescent formed on her forehead. Her transformation was complete and she fell back on the horse in relief. It was pegasus who had given her new powers and he who willingly told her he would be at her side whenever she needed him.  
  
She could hear screams of innocent wizards and witches drawing closer. She was getting closer to the yoma.  
  
"Poor people. They can't fight the yomas alone. Their magic is useless on them," thought Usagi.  
  
Mrs Weasley and Ginny crouched behind a bench as Mr Weasley aimed another attack of his wand at this strange half human creature. She screamed as Mr Weasley was hit. He flew into the bench and fell unconscious. Suddenly a winny filled the town and a beautiful white horse landed safely on the ground. A beautiful rider jumped off. She looked almost like a bride and what ruprised her was a crescent moon shining on her forehead.  
  
"Yoma, stop right there and face me!" screamed Usagi.  
  
"Please, don't! He'll hurt you," said a man who had a cut across his head.  
  
Usagi ignored and the crowd parted to watch what was going to happen. Usagi glared at the yoma. It was almost like a human except all the different parts of the body was a strange colour and his face looked a bit like Queen Beryl's.  
  
"Stop right there Yoma! On behalf of my homeland, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!" screamed Usagi. She couldn't say she was the goddess of the moon or the magicians in hogwarts would realise who she was.  
  
Yoma formed a huge energy ball and aimed it at Usagi. The crowd gasped in shock but Usagi was confident. She lifted her pointing finger to her lips. "Sh". Usagi clicked her fingers on the other hand causing the energy ball to evaporate. The yoma staggered back in shock.  
  
Usagi whispered her attack so no one would here. A huge bright rainbow light surrounded the yoma and wrapped itself around it. The yoma screamed in pain as the light singed its skin.  
  
"I will erase you from time you insignificant fool!" screamed Usagi closing her eyes. The moon on her forehead shone brightly. Usagi lifted her hand hand pointing at the moon. The moon's rays shone on her hand and a bright light appeared on her hand. She wasted no time, throwing it at the yoma. It screamed in pain and disappeared into a small sandy ash. Usagi sighed in relief and jumped back on Pegasus. She could hear the crowd screaming, WAIT but the beautiful stranger was already flying off into the night on her pegasus.  
  
As soon as the villlage was out of sight Usagi turned back into the normal student and flew back to hogwarts.  
  
Harry sat crouching looking out on the moon. It must have been past midnight but he didn't feel like sleeping. He missed his parents so much. Suddenly the window burst open and a staggering Moon fell into the room. She quickly closed the window and stood up fixing her position. Her eyes met Harry's and she blushed.  
  
"Moon? Where on earth were you? Mercury and Mars went into a fit at one part and were in a dazed shock. They said something about you and then said they couldn't believe what they saw! Where were you?" asked Harry.  
  
"I went out for a midnight walk," answered Usagi before stumbling into her bed and falling asleep with her clothes still on.  
  
Usagi felt something soft walk over her. She opened her eyes to see Luna about to his her with her tail. Usagi grabbed Luna and turned her around. A lot of the Griffindors were awake already.  
  
"Ok Ok! I'm up," said Usagi exasperated.  
  
"You are?" screamed one of the Griffndors she had never seen before. Suddenly she was swarmed with people asking her about the rainbow attack.  
  
"Can you do it again?" asked one of the boys.  
  
"I hadn't been there but the whole school knows about your mystery spell."  
  
Usagi nodded, liking the attention she received. She whispered the words and threw the rainbow at a girl making her rise in the air. She clapped in happiness. Once it was done the whole room watched her in amazement.  
  
"Hey, that looks like the spell the mysterious woman used yesterday at midnight! Did you read the Daily Prophet? There was a strange creature in town and a mysterious but beautiful woman appeared on a white pegasus and she used an attack which looked much like what Moon did," exclaimed Neville.  
  
Usagi literally fell flat on her face as she looked at the article. A picture had been taken of where she fought but she wasn't there. Only reporters and wizard police.  
  
"I'm going to cut this picture out so when she does appear again I'll be able to see what she does," exclaimed one of the girls.  
  
It looked like everyone had a copy of the picture. Little did they know the yoma wouldn't appear there again. A yoma never appeared in the same place more than once.  
  
At breakfast things weren't much better. Everyone seemed to be reading the magazine and talking about the mysterious woman. Michiru smiled to herself. The little bunny was turning into a real fighter.  
  
"Harry, your out of the spotlight you know," exclaimed Ron at breakfast.  
  
Usagi felt a pang of guilt go through her but Harry plastered a smile on his face.  
  
"Finally! This is wonderful. I can't stand the: Harry? Harry Potter crap," exclaimed Harry grabbing a toast and taking a big bite out of it.  
  
"Come on, let's go to class!" said Mercury pulling Usagi out from her chair.  
  
The two walked silently across the halls to broom flying lessons. Usagi smelled the fresh air as she walked out onto the grass.  
  
"Come on. Why didn't you tell me?" asked Ami suddenly.  
  
"Tell you what?" asked Usagi.  
  
"You know what I mean. About your new powers and pegasus."  
  
"You didn't need to know before. Pegasus gave me the powers. No one knew except him and Mamochan."  
  
"But."  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed a girl walking out onto the field broomstick in hand. She waved to Usagi and turned to adjust her broomstick.  
  
Suddenly the field flooded with students. The school had plenty of new teachers this year and a teacher that walked onto the field wasn't recognized by the other students.  
  
"Class, please take your brooms and have a warm up while I explain to the new students how to use brooms," said the teacher.  
  
The students jumped on their brooms and sped off into the sky. The teacher lay broomsticks infront of every scout.  
  
"Now, this may not work the first time. Scream up," said the teacher.  
  
The students to stop and watch the scouts. They remembered the first time they had broomstick lessons it took them a while to get the broomstick to come up.  
  
"Up," screamed the scouts in unison.  
  
All the broomsticks flew up to their hands in unison and the teacher looked at them in shock. Harry watched the scouts as the teacher taught them how to fly. They were so amazing and could do everything from the first time. The one who amazed him the most was Moon who was flying across the sky so gracefully as if she had flown so many times before.  
  
"Wow," whispered Ron as he watched the scouts try and do a little dance which turned into the best dance they had ever seen on broomsticks.  
  
"Amazing," said the teacher shaking her head in confusion. These students were so bright and good at magic. Who were they? 


	3. Second attack

Chapter 3 - Second Attack  
  
Usagi sat down at a desk. She looked around the classroom. There were books everywhere. This would be her first spell lesson and already everyone knew her. She was the only one of the scouts who had her Spells lesson at this time so she sat with Hermione.  
  
"Well class. Please take out your wands and we shall learn a new spell today," said a short teacher.  
  
Usagi looked at her sides. Everyone took out their wands except her and she felt the class's eyes glaring at her.  
  
"Miss, Moon. Where is your wand?" asked the teacher.  
  
"I don't use a wand. I use my hands," said Usagi.  
  
"That cannot be possible. This is your second day at hogwarts and only proffessionals can do spells without their wands."  
  
"Well I use my hands. If you don't believe me then you'll see."  
  
The teacher shook his head angrily but carried on with the lesson.  
  
"Ok, everyone. We will firstly learn how to make someone rise in the air," said the teacher.  
  
Usagi sweat dropped as the whole class cheered and looked at her. The teacher said a few words and demonstrated it on Hermione.  
  
"Where are the rainbow colours?" asked Hermione as he put her down on her feet.  
  
"There are no rainbow colours," exclaimed the teacher writing the spell words on the board.  
  
"But Moon did it just yesterday and there was a rainbow light."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about. Just do the spell!"  
  
The students looked at Moon as if to tell her to protest but she just looked away. Hermione angrily stomped to Moon who was her partner.  
  
"Gisus Manik," said Hermione aiming at Usagi. Usagi slightly rose and the class cheered at Hermione then suddenly fell quiet realising it was Usagi's turn.  
  
Usagi whispered something completely different and a bright rainbow light flew out of her hands and surrounded Hermione lifting her into the air. The short teacher almost fell of his feet in amazement. Firstly the girl was using her hands, and secondly she was using a rainbow light.  
  
"Class dismissed," he said not realising there were still 20 minutes left of the lesson.  
  
The class ran out before he could realise and began walking down the hallway cheering for Usagi who had just gotten them out of class 20 minutes early!  
  
Suddenly Usagi's communicator beeped. Hermione, Harry and Ron stopped and waited for Usagi to take out the strange thing.  
  
"Moon! Proffessor Dumbeldore," said Ami before disappearing.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Harry confused.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be right back," said Usagi ringing her soundless bell.  
  
"You did this yesterday too! Moon, you are hiding something. Let me come with you!"  
  
"No"  
  
Usagi ran as fast as she could. The magicians were running behind her. She rushed to the window and looked down. Pegasus was waiting in mid air. She jumped quickly and the horse flew of like light.  
  
"Did you just see that? She jumped out of the window," screeched Hermione.  
  
"She came back through the window yesterday too," said Harry angrily.  
  
Pegasus rose to the air and Usagi transformed. As soon as she was done the horse burst down to the school again. It landed in the field and began running towards Dumbeldore's office. She could hear students scream as they saw her but she had no time to stop. She ran into the hallways and arrived at Professor Dumbeldore's room in moments. Pegasus rose to his feet and knocked down the door reveiling a Yoma and a petrified Dumbeldore. A few teacher rushed towards the door but Pegasus rose to his feet blocking their way.  
  
Usagi looked at Dumbeldore who was in shock at seeing the beautiful woman.  
  
"Yoma. Face me!" screamed Usagi.  
  
The yoma turned around and glared at her.  
  
"Please, beautiful stranger, this yoma is very strong. I can't handle it. I don't think you can handle it either. It is better if you stay out of this," said Dumbeldore.  
  
"Gisus Manik," screamed Dumbeldore shooting a beam out of his wand at Usagi.  
  
Usagi lifted her hand and pointed to the ceiling. A beam of light surrounded her and she stayed on the ground.  
  
"No dumbeldore. This is my fight. You stay out of it," said Usagi. She peered outside. Pegasus was making a loud enough noise so they wouldn't hear what she was saying.  
  
"I am the goddess of the moon and you Yoma will not stop me," said Usagi letting the moon sand appear in her hand. She gently blew on it and a rainbow light surrounded the yoma. The yoma screamed in agony. Usagi's moon began shining and a beam of light shot out hitting the yoma. It screamed and crumbled into sandy ashes.  
  
Usagi jumped on Pegasus and he raced off knocking the teachers down. Dumbeldore walked out of his office to see 4 other girls rushing towards him.  
  
"Seems everything is alright," said Mercury.  
  
"Yep! Let's go," said Venus as they jumped out of the window.  
  
Usagi caught up with Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Hi guys!" said Usagi in a cheerful voice.  
  
"What is next?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Potions," answered Ron in a monotone voice appearing behind her.  
  
They walked into the classroom and sat down. The whole class was chattering about the incident in Dumbeldore's office.  
  
"I wish I could have seen the woman," exclaimed one of the girls.  
  
A teacher walked into the class and Usagi gasped. It was the teacher that she had bumped into yesterday. She sweat dropped as he glared at her. The class became silent.  
  
"Ah, Miss Moon. I recall you from yesterday. You bumped into me and then jumped out of the window frightening me," said Snape.  
  
Harry gulped and Ron giggled helplessly.  
  
"You think it is funny Ron? She did it again today. I saw her," shouted Snape at Ron who cowered back in his seat.  
  
Usagi wondered how he knew about today. She hadn't seen him when she jumped out the window. Was he suspecting her?  
  
"Miss Moon. I told Dumbeldore about you. He wants to see you now at his office," said Snape snarling.  
  
Usagi nodded ungratefully and left the class. She already knew she didn't like Snape. If only he knew who she really was he would say different things about her. She heard Snape screaming at Harry. Damned teacher. She wished the next yoma would go attack him for all she cared!  
  
She sighed before walking up to the door Pegasus had smashed down just minutes ago. It seemed it had already been fixed. She knocked softly hoping Dumbeldore wouldn't hear.  
  
"Come in," said a soft voice from the room.  
  
Usagi opened the door and quickly closed it. She walked up to a seat Dumbeldore was pointing to and sat down.  
  
"Miss Moon. Snape has told me about you jumping out of windows. I don't really like it, but if is for the benefit of the school then it is ok," said Dumbeldore.  
  
Usagi looked at him confused. She had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Miss Moon. I know who you are," said Dumbeldore.  
  
Usagi suddenly gasped. Her heart started beating faster. What was she supposed to do? Should she deny it or tell him the truth?  
  
"You have a very unique magic within you. It was used in the ancient wizard times. People like you rules the world. I suppose that those new friends of yours are sailor scouts? And you are the Future Neo Queen Serenity. Am I right? How do I know this? I read it in the old ancient teachings. I would just like to thank you for protecting me, and also thank you for getting that horse of yours to knock down the door. There is one thing I do not understand though. Well actually two. Firstly, will there be more. . . Yomas... around the school and two. Why can't any of us wizards and witches fight against these magical creatures," asked Dumbeldore angrily.  
  
Usagi sighed. She had no choice but to tell him. "Yes, there will be more yomas around the school and around your wizardry world. Your seconds question is harder but like you said, I have a very ancient magic within me. As you can see it is much stronger than the standard today. The reason you cannot beat these creatures or even use magic on them is because they were designed to only react to ancient magic. The only other way you could kill them would be physically, the human way, but you'd have to have a yoma unconscious before experminenting that."  
  
Dumbeldore nodded.  
  
"I know you are thinking it is dangerous to tell me but I will make you a promise. No one will know until you want them to know. I look forward for another meeting with you... your majesty," said Dumbeldore bowing.  
  
Usagi stumbled back in shock. Was she that important to the wizardry world?  
  
"Oh dear! Classes are over. Just go back to your common room ok? Oh by the way, Harry Potter and his friends are very trustworthy. It's ok to tell them if you want," said Dumbeldore winking.  
  
Usagi nodded and slid out the door.  
  
"Moon! Wow, that was long! What was that about?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Dumbeldore said for me to stop jumping out of windows and scaring Snape," said Usagi.  
  
Hermione laughed and took the girl's hand. She didn't care if Moon wasn't going to tell her secret. As long as she was her friend she would just have to believe that one day, maybe, she would know.  
  
"Dumbeldore knows everything!" said Usagi for the fiftieth time.  
  
The scouts were crowded around her to make sure no one was listening.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure?" asked Haruka angrily.  
  
"He called me, 'Your Majesty'. Haruka, he is on our side and he is very wise. He even said it was ok to tell Harry and..."  
  
"No! They will find out when the time comes but for now, don't tell them anything!" said Haruka standing up.  
  
The group scattered.  
  
"Moon, can you show us another spell?" asked Neville.  
  
"Ok, fine. Just let me think," said Usagi.  
  
All the students turned to watch Usagi. She wondered what she could show them. Suddenly Mina jumped to her aide.  
  
"Moon, let's do a combine. I'll pretend to the be the mean person, of course I won't hurt anyone, and Moon will be the good person. Who wants to volunteer to be a victim?" asked Mina.  
  
The students looked at eachother.  
  
"Me," said someone standing at the door. Draco Malfoy!  
  
"How did you get here?" snapped Harry.  
  
"That doesn't matter. I volunteered," said Draco walking to the middle of the room.  
  
"Hmm... seems interesting. What do you think Neptune. Should we join in and practise our skills?" asked Uranus walking towards Usagi.  
  
"Good idea. When can all be the baddies except Moon. None of the attacks will hurt but we will see what happens," said Michiru laughing.  
  
Usagi smiled happily and all the scouts appeared happy to kick Draco's but. The room was very big but they would need to go somewhere else to put on the show.  
  
"Let's go to the hall. It should be empty right now," said Hermione pulling Usagi.  
  
A few students were walking past the hall. Suddenly a huge stampede of Griffindors raced across the hall and quickly vanished. Moon was at the head of them all.  
  
"Let's go!" screamed one of the girls rushing after the group.  
  
The students entered the hall and took their seat. The hall was huge and plenty of space to begin the show. Suddenly Malfoy stopped and grew pale. He hadn't realised there were so many scouts.  
  
"Ready?" asked Moon.  
  
The scouts nodded. The audience sat on the edge of their seats.  
  
Malfoy began walking unsteadily across the hall. Suddenly a chain grabbed him and threw him into the air.  
  
"We shall kill you now you insignificant twirp!" screamed Venus swinging the chain around.  
  
Malfoy screamed at the top of his lungs in fright.  
  
"Stop right there! I am Moon and I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!" screamed Moon still in her hogwarts uniform.  
  
Suddenly all the scouts appeared laughing a wicked laugh.  
  
"What can you possibly do?" asked Rei angrily.  
  
"You will see," exclaimed Moon.  
  
World Shaking! Deep Submerge! Two attacks flew towards Moon soaking the screaming Malfoy while they were at it. Usagi panicked suddenly. What attack could she use to not reveil who she was. Suddenly she threw out her old wand and screamed "block". The powers bounced off her shield and attacked Saturn.  
  
"Silent Wall!" screamed Saturn protecting herself against the attack. It faded and Mars through a flame thrower at Usagi who pushed it away with ease. The audience screamed as the fire went through them without hurting them.  
  
Jupiter Thunder Clash! Usagi rose off the ground and the lightning attacked some shrieking girls who laughed after realising it was just a little tickle.  
  
"Well then, I guess we will have to use a combine attack," said Neptune.  
  
The scouts threw a huge energy ball at Usagi, surprised that it disappeared before even touching her.  
  
"Moon Magic" screamed Usagi throwing a huge amount of energy at the scouts. They collapsed on the ground faking their deaths making the audience roar with laughter. Venus lifted Malfoy high in the air before "dying". The chain disappeared and Malfoy suddenly realised this was no joke anymore. He was going to break all his bones now. The audience gasped as Malfoy fell. Usagi smirked until he was about to collide with the ground and threw a ball of energy stopping him in mid air. He was about ½ a metre above the ground and he started screaming like a fish out of water.  
  
"Let me go," he screamed.  
  
Usagi smiled and let the energy ball disappear. He collided with the ground and laughter went through the hall. Usagi took a bow and the scouts jumped up and took a bow too. The hall filled with cheers and laughter as Malfoy dizzily got up and then fell on the ground again.  
  
"Malfoy. You a little wet? Want me to warm you up a bit?" asked Rei teasingly.  
  
Before Malfoy knew what was happening a warm fire surrounded him. As soon as he dried off Mercury threw some water out of her hands and the fire subsided. Malfoy rushed to his friends who couldn't help laugh until he knocked them on the heads.  
  
"Wow, that was a blast!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"I'll get you for that Moon," growled Malfoy as he passed them.  
  
Usagi smiled and left the hall with a huge amount of students behind her asking her all sorts of questions. Usagi looked at her watch. It was dinner time and she was starving.  
  
"You should have seen the look on Malfoy when he was in the air. He was screaming as if a shark bit him," laughed Ron.  
  
"I couldn't see his face. I was too busy entertaining the crowd by bouncing attacks at them," exclaimed Usagi.  
  
"It sure was one good show," said Hermione.  
  
Dumbeldore stood up and the hall fell silent.  
  
"Firstly I'd like to thank the new students for giving such a wonderful show in the hall. You might have not realised but I was standing by the door watching the whole performance. I must say Malfoy is very good at acting scared," said Dumbeldore. The hall filled with laughter and Malfoy turned his head in shame.  
  
"Unfortunately, things cannot be as entertaining as that was. There will no more classes until further notice. I am really sorry but with Yoma around I cannot have you scattered in different places. You will have to be in your common room after 7 o'clock each day. I am really sorry about this but do not worry too much about it. Relax, have fun and consider this a holiday," said Dumbeldore before sitting down again.  
  
Cheers filled the room and he was glad they didn't know the real dangers they were in. 


	4. Your Highness

Chapter 4 - Your highness  
  
"Ron," whispered Harry.  
  
"What?" asked Ron sleepily.  
  
"First of all it is is morning. Second of all, next time Moon tries to jump out a window I am going to follow her using my invisibily cloak."  
  
"What? Ok, whatever you say, but I am not going with you. I have better things to do then chase after your loved ones."  
  
"Ron!" Harry grabbed Ron and shook him violently. Ron laughed and fell on the floor with a thump.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door and it was burst open. Snape stormed into the room scaring all the students.  
  
"Where is Moon?" he screamed.  
  
Usagi jumped back in her bed as she heard Snape's voice call for her. She would pretend to be sleeping.  
  
Harry looked at Usagi who was pretending to sleep.  
  
"She is asleep, Snape," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, well then I wouldn't want to wake her up. Tell her I was here and would like to speak with her later," said Snape walking out of the common room.  
  
Usagi jumped out of her bed in shock.  
  
"Was it just me pretending to snore, or was Snape just being extremely nice?" Usagi asked the scared looking students.  
  
"Something is really strange here. I am going to follow her when she goes to Snape," whispered Harry to Ron.  
  
Usagi realising it was better to get it over and done with quickly put on some decent clothes and rushed out the common room. Harry seeing she had gone through the door, put on his cloak and raced after her.  
  
Usagi walked into the open room. The door was open already. Usagi knocked on the door. Snape looked up and smiled sending chills up her spine. He gestured to her to come in and quickly closed the door behind him. Harry barely made it through. Usagi suddenly looked very uneasily around her.  
  
"Moon, Dumbeldore told me about you and I would like to send my deepest apologies to you," said Snape.  
  
Usagi shifted her feet. Dumbeldore said he wouldn't tell anyone.  
  
"Usagi," Snape began.  
  
How did he know she was Usagi?  
  
"In the near future when you will become Neo Serenity, you may not know it but I am one of your protectors. I have ancient powers within me too Serenity. Please, your highness, I beg your forgiveness for the way I have been acting," said Snape bowing.  
  
Usagi nodded in approval. It was ok for him to know she guessed.  
  
"How did you get ancient powers?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Powers passed on. My power is very weak though," said Snape.  
  
Usagi sighed and nodded. She quickly opened the door and walked outside. As soon as she closed the door she grabbed out into the air and pulled Harry's cloak off. She looked at him angrily holding the cloak in her hand.  
  
"How... did you know?" stuttered Harry.  
  
"You stupid fool! You heard everything. I knew you were in that room," screamed Usagi.  
  
"Then why didn't you kick me out?"  
  
"I didn't want you to get into trouble by Snape. I had no idea what he wanted to say before it was too late. Anyway, if you tell anyone, I will see it personally that you do not go unpunished."  
  
Usagi stormed off leaving Harry very shaken.  
  
"Harry knows! He followed me but I made it clear to him that if he told anyone I would hurt him, a lot," said Usagi angrily.  
  
Usagi stormed out of the common room again. She didn't want to be anywhere where Harry was. She never wanted to look at his face again.  
  
"Well there goes your plan of asking her out! What happened?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry shrugged and grabbed pen and paper. He needed help from Sirius to see what he had to say on this matter.  
  
"Dear Sirius,  
  
Something is really wrong and I do not know what to do. Could you please help me? I'll tell you what happened, but don't tell anyone..."  
  
Usagi stood in the hall finding it hard to decide where to go. She was SO furious and she wondered if it was her princess characteristics kicking in. Suddenly Malfoy appeared with his two sidekicks by his sides. Seeing no one was around except her, he approached her.  
  
"I'm not in the mood Malfoy," exclaimed Usagi walking into a sound proof room.  
  
Malfoy smiled and walked in with his two sidekicks, locking the door behind him. The room was very large and very good for what he wanted to do.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Usagi.  
  
"I want to pay you back for what you did to me," he said snarling.  
  
Suddenly his two sidekicks grabbed her arms and pinned her to the wall. Malfoy slowly walked towards her. As a 15 year old he was much stronger than a little kid. He tightened his hand into a fist. He didn't care if she was a girl. She deserved it. He looked at the calm girl. Why wasn't she worrying? She could see what he was about to do. It made him nervous but he wouldn't back out now.  
  
"Give her a good one Draco," said one of the sidekicks encouragingly.  
  
Draco aimed and sent his fist flying into Usagi's cheek. A few seconds before the impact she suddenly widened her eyes and stopped, glaring at the hand. Draco suddenly became very scared as he tried to take his fist back.  
  
"Well, why did you stop?" asked one of the sidekicks.  
  
Draco couldn't answer in shock. Usagi's eyes glared at his fist. Suddenly he felt it being turned. He screamed in pain but the room was sound proof. Usagi blew out and Draco's fist was let go. He flew across the room hitting the door hard.  
  
"I told you Draco, I am not in the mood. I will hurt you with these guys pinning me down if you want," said Usagi calmly.  
  
Draco jumped up and raced towards her at immense speed. Usagi quickly glared at the lock and the door clicked. Her eyes then turned back to Draco and a beam of energy threw him back at the door. Draco cried in pain as his nose began to bleed. He wouldn't lose to a girl. He raced again but suddenly the door flew open and Snape appeared in the door. A group of students peered in just as Draco flew into Snape sending them both down on the floor. The students backed away in shock as they saw Usagi pinned to the wall by two boys. The let go of her quickly and Snape got up grabbing Draco by the collar.  
  
"Why did you attack her?" screamed Snape.  
  
"I didn't. She never gave me a chance" said Draco.  
  
"Good. I don't want to see you pinning any more girls against the walls. You will have detention and I will see to it that all three of you will lose 50 points for your house," screamed Snape pushing them away.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, Moon," said Snape.  
  
"That is alright. They couldn't hurt me anyway," said Usagi cheerfully as she walked out the door.  
  
"Your stronger than I thought."  
  
Usagi walked back to the direction of her common room. She was in a much better mood now and if Harry would apologise then she would forgive him.  
  
"He did what?" asked Hermione in surprise.  
  
"That's right, he took points off his own house!" exclaimed Usagi.  
  
"That means only one thing. He is retiring."  
  
Both girls giggled and went back to drawing.  
  
"Usagi," said a shy boy who suddenly appeared behind her.  
  
"Usagi, will you go out with me?" he asked.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open! It wasn't fair. He was going to ask her out. He should have never followed her. Then he would be the one asking her out.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to stay loyal," said Usagi sneakily showing her engagement ring.  
  
There was a little gasp across the room and they crowded around to look at the engagement ring. Usagi saw Harry's shocked face and laughed. He was quite an amusing guy. The boy blushed and turned away.  
  
Suddenly an owl flew through the window delivering some late mail for Harry. Harry grabbed the letter and raced to his bed. He had only sent his letter to Sirius about 2 hours ago and he already got a reply.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
I am very glad that you asked me! I can't believe the princess has finally returned... I mean... Anyway, you may not believe it but I have anicent powers within me. I am the second protector along with Snape. Please tell Snape that I will be coming back very soon to act out my duty. I think you should apologise to her.  
  
See you soon! (VERY)  
  
Sirius  
  
P.S. I will come as a dog and you will take me to snape. Meet me tomorrow at 8 o'clock am at the broom sticks field. Bring Usagi with you. I can't wait to see her!"  
  
Harry felt sad suddenly. Sirius wanted to see Usagi more than him and it was quite disturbing. He was being pushed out of the spotlight and he was starting to not like this little popularity, but he knew not to show it. He hesitantly walked up to Usagi who was sitting on her bed reading a comic book. Suddenly she screamed and tore the magazine up in fury.  
  
"Usagi, I am sorry about what I did and I hope you can forgive me," said Harry.  
  
"That is ok, Harry," said Usagi suddenly very cheerful.  
  
"Usagi, I want you to meet my godfather tomorrow at 8 am. I will wake you up."  
  
"Ok, and can you call me Moon please."  
  
Harry nodded and rushed back to Ron.  
  
"That was so cute," said Ron teasingly.  
  
"Shut up. She's engaged!" hissed Harry opening a book and reading it. 


	5. Voldemort?

Chapter 5 - Voldemort?  
  
"Usagi, Usagi wake up!" whispered Harry pushing her carefully.  
  
Usagi mumbled something and suddenly turned around slapping him in the face. Her eyes flung open and she stared at Harry who's cheek was red with her hand print.  
  
"Oh my god! Did I do that? I'm sorry! Come on," said Usagi pulling on a dress.  
  
The two walked onto the field and waited. Suddenly a big black dog began running furiously at them. It stopped at Harry's feet.  
  
"You wanted me to come here to look at your godfather who is actually a dog?" asked Usagi exasperated.  
  
Suddenly the dog became a smiling human. Harry smiled to look at Usagi's shocked face but instead it was just a normal calm face.  
  
"What? My pegasus can do that... I mean," Usagi stopped realising what she just said.  
  
The tall man stood and looked at Harry. Harry jumped and hugged him. Usagi smiled at the man. Something about him was so kind.  
  
"Usagi chan. I have finally come to fulfil my duty. I am your second protector, your highness," said Sirius bowing.  
  
Usagi looked at him shocked. Harry's godfather was her second protector?  
  
"Do you have ancient magic too?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Yes, I am stronger than Snape. That is why when we were kids he hated me. I can't wait to see him again," said Sirius turning back into a dog.  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"Let's go," said Harry.  
  
They walked back into the school warming up. It was still icy cold outside because it was so early. They walked down the deserted hallways until they finally reached Snape's office. He was busy writing something. Sirius turned back human and put a finger to his mouth to hush the other two.  
  
"Hello Sirius, long time no see," said Sirius.  
  
Snape looked up and bounced back in shock. Harry and Usagi entered the hall giggling. A smile spread across Snape's face and he stood up shaking hands with Sirius. Sirius slapped Snape on the back making him stiff.  
  
"Oh get off your grudge will you?" screamed Sirius.  
  
Harry and Usagi crept out of the room quietly. Suddenly Usagi's communicator beeped.  
  
"Usagi, there is a really strong yoma that Rei can even sense. I checked on my communicator. It is heading into hall and it will arrive there at about breakfast. Be on your guard ok?" said Ami before hanging up.  
  
Suddenly Harry grabbed his head in pain.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sirius rushing towards Harry.  
  
"My scar. Its hurting. Voldemort is really close," exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Voldemort? That must be the yoma Mercury was talking about. Its one of the strong ones which react to any magic," said Usagi dreamily.  
  
"Voldemort is a yoma?" asked Sirius suddenly looking very alert.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Usagi sat uneasily in her chair as they ate. Ron and Hermione could sense it. Usagi was worried for all the people in the hall. The whole school was there and this yoma could come any time now.  
  
Harry didn't eat anything. He just held his head in pain as the scar on his head hurt more and more. His head was throbbing in pain and he could feel Voldemort very close to him. Suddenly a scream filled the room. Harry's head hurt so much he didn't budge. Usagi jumped up off her seat. The other scouts stared from her to the students who had all pressed against the walls. The doors were shut and a horrible looking yoma appeared. His eyes were pure evil but he was in a physical form surprisingly. His eyes scanned the room. Angrily he pushed a table forcing all the tables to break and disappear. The only ones left in the middle of the room were Usagi, Ron, Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Ah, Harry Potter. Finally I can have my revenge. I have finally gotten my body back from a wonderful sorceress. Now you shall feel my true power!" screamed Voldemort.  
  
Harry stumbled to get on his feet and took out his wand. Usagi could hear Snape and Sirius banging on the doors but it was no use. They wouldn't get anwhere.  
  
"Stop Voldemort," screamed Dumbeldore waving his wand.  
  
Voldemort looked at him and snarled.  
  
"Old man! It's my turn," said Voldemort throwing an energy ball at Dumbeldore. He was thrown back and fell unconscious on the ground.  
  
Voldemort turned back to Harry who's breath had become uneven and short. He glared at Hermione, Ron and Usagi.  
  
"Go away you fools," screamed Voldemort creating a huge wind blowing Hermione and Ron off their feet. The students gasped as they all fell back. Even Harry began to stagger back but Usagi ran to his aide stopping him. The wind subsided and Usagi jumped back behind Harry. Voldemort looked angrily at Usagi who was still surprisingly standing next to Harry.  
  
"Fine then. You can die too if you want," said Voldemort.  
  
"Usagichan! Its ok," screamed Ami through the bewlidered crowd.  
  
Usagi nodded. Voldemort rose his wand and aimed at Harry. Usagi jumped infront of Harry semding a shrill cry through the whole auditorium as a blinding light filled the room. Voldemort laughed evilly and let the light disappear. His face became stern and angry as he saw Usagi still standing there in front of Harry without getting hurt.  
  
"Now Yoma, no one will get hurt but you," screamed Usagi.  
  
Suddenly a beautiful golden light surrounded Usagi and she felt herself transforming, but it was not a princess who she was transforming into, but a queen. Neo Queen Serenity. A gasp fell through the crowd as they stared at the beautiful woman. Usagi's new crown shone in the light.  
  
The scouts seeing their queen rushed towards her and bowed.  
  
"Transform," said Usagi.  
  
Murmurs filled the halls again and the scouts transformed quickly.  
  
She glared back at Voldemort angrily.  
  
"I'm sick and tired of you yomas appearing. Who is your master?" questioned Usagi.  
  
"Master?" murmurs went through the crowd again.  
  
"And what if I don't tell you," said Voldemort slyly.  
  
"Then I will hurt you more until you confess," answered Usagi firmly.  
  
Voldemort laughed. How much could one gentle woman like her do. He threw a ball of energy at her without warning. As it was only a metre away from her Serenity put her finger to her lips. "Sh..." The ball stopped and Usagi snapped her fingers making it disappear.  
  
Voldemort angrily formed an arrow in his hand and shot it at Serenity who cracked it before it went even half the way.  
  
"Moon, lend me your power! Moon dust appear!" screamed Serenity reaching out with her hands.  
  
A white sparkly sand formed in her hands and she blew on it gently. A silver light formed in her hands and she pressed it into herself. She had the power she needed. Voldemort suddenly saw what was happening.  
  
He flew towards Harry and grabbed him before anything could happen. He formed an arrow in his hand and pressed it against Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Don't throw another attack or I will stab this horrid boy with the arrow. Once that arrow has been put into someone a horrible poison will go through him and kill him in minutes," said Voldemort snarling. Harry whimpered as he felt the cold hands hold him.  
  
"Saturn," warned Serenity.  
  
Saturn nodded.  
  
A smirk went on Serenity's face. She evilly looked at Voldemort looking absolutely calm. Her calmness scared him.  
  
"Stab him," said Serenity.  
  
"What?" screamed Dumbeldore looking furious.  
  
"Sit down old man. Do not question me," screamed Serenity angrily.  
  
Voldemort smiled playing along with Serenity's gave. His grip on the arrow tightened and he stabbed it into Harry's shoulder. Harry gasped in pain and screamed in shock. Voldemort pushed him aside and looked back at Serenity.  
  
A few teachers rushed to Harry. "Silent Wall" screamed Saturn blocking them away from him.  
  
She quickly pushed the arrow out looking at him worryingly. It was a risk Usagi had to take and now the pressure was on her. Harry was sweating and shaking. He whimpered a cry but Saturn was already concentrating on her power. She put her hands to the wound and a warm blue light covered the injury.  
  
Harry felt the nausea and poison leave him and he looked at Saturn who was sighing in relief. Why had Usagi let Voldemort stab him? Did she want him to get out of the way? The wall disappeared and a bunch of teachers surrounded him.  
  
"What? You healed him. You are stronger than I thought," said Voldemort angrily.  
  
The teachers stood as a wall around Harry Potter waving their wands and chanting something. Voldemort smiled in amusement as they threw their spells on him only to see it wasn't working. Suddenly Jupiter pushed past the teachers.  
  
"You call that a spell? Let me show you what the Goddess of Jupiter is made of," screamed Jupiter as an antenna shot out of her tiara. She put her hands to her head and screamed, "Jupiter Thunder Clash," She let her arms out throwing an electric shot at Voldemort. He didn't block it in time and staggered back.  
  
"That was it?" asked Voldemort. "Well at least you are better than the teachers!"  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment thank you," said Jupiter smiling.  
  
Voldemort looked back at Serenity who had a rainbow light appear on her hand. She shot out a bright beam of rainbow colours surrounding Voldemort. It tied him like a rope and singed him. She lifted her hand and he rose hitting into the ceiling. She then put her hand down making him hit the ground.  
  
"Its over Voldemort! Tell me who your master is," screamed Serenity tightening the rainbow beam around Voldemort.  
  
He gasped a no and Serenity threw him harder against the ceiling.  
  
"Tell me," screamed Serenity.  
  
He didn't say anything. She threw him back on the floor and lifted her hand pointing up. A warm beam connected from the ceiling to her finger. Her crescent moon began shining brightly.  
  
"Tell me Voldemort. This is the end. You know what this beam does. Destroy yomas like you. Tell me!" screamed Serenity.  
  
"Gruficas is the leader of our gang," gasped Voldemort as he tried to ignore the burning pain.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Serenity.  
  
"I don't know. No one knows where he is and he talks to us in an illusion form," Voldemort wheezed.  
  
"Venus, restrain him," said Usagi.  
  
"Venus Chain!" screamed Minako wrapping the chain around him. He screamed in pain and Usagi turned to the other scouts.  
  
"So, do we just kill him or kick his butt?" asked Serenity with her hand still in the air.  
  
"Of course we kick his butt," said Haruka.  
  
"Can you guys hurry up! I am getting bored," screamed Venus.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!  
  
Mars fire dragon!  
  
Jupiter lightning bolt!  
  
Venus beam!  
  
Neptune Deep Submerge!  
  
Uranus World shaking!  
  
Saturn Death Silence!" screamed the scouts sending all their powers at Voldemort at once letting him scream in pain. Serenity lowered the beam from the moon and shot it out at Voldemort making him scream as his body began stretching and skewing.  
  
"Goodbye," whispered Serenity as she let out her full power.  
  
Voldemort screeched and turned into sandy ashes pouring on the floor.  
  
The doors burst open and Snape and Sirius ran into the room. Suddenly they saw Serenity smiling at them. They bowed quickly as protectors were told to.  
  
"Your majesty," said Snape before standing up again. "Are you hurt?"  
  
Serenity shook her head and transformed back into Usagi. She ran her bell in her pocket and looked at the shocked students. She needed to get away.  
  
She ran towards the window and looked down.  
  
"Usagi," screamed Snape before she jumped down onto Pegasus.  
  
He whinnied before flying off into the night. The scouts slowly transformed back into students and the hall hushed.  
  
"She... she just killed Voldemort. People have been trying to get rid of him for so long and you just got rid of him," said Harry breaking the silence.  
  
"It was nothing. Trust me. The things we had to battle before. What I am really worried about is the master. This Gruficas guy," said Jupiter before realising that Harry was crying.  
  
"I need to be alone," said Harry racing out of the hall.  
  
No one followed. Dumbeldore finally staggered out of his chair and looked at the scouts.  
  
"You do understand this will not go unnoticed. Your names will be in every newspaper in the wizardry world. All of you have now turned into heros. Especially Usagichan. The goddess of the Moon," said Dumbeldore dumb struck. He just didn't know what to say.  
  
Harry rushed out onto the field and fell on the grass crying. His parents were dead because of Voldemort and Serenity didn't even give him a chance to hurt him. But what could he possibly do? He was too weak and didn't even have what they called ancient powers. Suddenly a whinny filled the area and Harry looked back to see Usagi, in a princess form on her white horse. She hopped off and let Pegasus eat the grass.  
  
"Harry," said Usagi.  
  
Harry felt a tear drop down his cheek and he quickly wiped it onto to realise there was another one. He felt her put a hand on his shoulder and she crouched down to look at him. She cupped his chin and lifted his head to look into hers.  
  
"Harry Potter. I am really sorry about your parents and I know you wanted to hurt Voldemort but there was nothing you could do. You don't have to worry because you will be back in the spotlight tomorrow," said Usagi smiling.  
  
"What?" asked Harry shocked.  
  
"I'm leaving. Ever since I came all I have done for you is grief. I hope you now realised that I didn't want you to get hurt at all back there. If it weren't for Saturn I wouldn't have even thought of hurting you. Well anyway, I just came here to say goodbye. The scouts know I am leaving the school but they are staying in case another yoma appears."  
  
"Where will you be?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Please, don't go," begged Harry.  
  
"Goodbye Harry," said Usagi before mounting pegasus.  
  
Usagi gently whispered something in Pegasus's ear and they left disappearing high above the clouds.  
  
"Goodbye," whispered Harry.  
  
"Is this the end?" Hermione asked Sirius.  
  
"No, this is just the beginning. There will be more yomas and the leader hasn't been destroyed," he answered.  
  
"Where is Usagi?" asked Snape suddenly.  
  
"She went for a ride," answered Saturn.  
  
"A very long ride," thought Saturn sadly.  
  
AN: In case you guys are really thick and haven't gotten what I am implying in the last section of the chapter. This is not the end. In fact, it really is the beginning. Don't forget! Usagi still has to kick some big fluffy Gruficas butt! 


	6. Evening Before

Chapter 6 - Evening before  
  
Harry walked awkwardly back into the Griffindor common room. As he entered party poppers and spinners were thrown around him and everyone cheered.  
  
"You know Who is dead and we can sleep safe tonight," screamed the room rushing up to Harry. A tall boy scruffled his hair and beamed happily.  
  
"So where is the pretty lady?" asked Ron winking.  
  
Before Harry could answer Snape stormed into the common room with some reporters behind him.  
  
"Where is she?" asked Snape angrily.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Usagichan obviously," roared Snape glaring at the crowd.  
  
"She's gone," said Harry appearing from the crowd.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's left," said Venus suddenly appearing next to Harry.  
  
"Well as you can see the goddess of the moon is GONE so can you please leave everyone be and go away?" asked Snape sweetly.  
  
The reporters fake smiled and rushed out the room. Snape's smile vanished and he stared around the room.  
  
"What do you mean her majesty is gone?" asked Snape.  
  
"Don't worry Snape. She isn't alone. She had Helios and me protecting her," said someone at the window.  
  
Snape turned to look at a tall man. His hair was black and he was wearing strange ancient costumes like in battle. Suddenly he realised who it was.  
  
"Endymion, I am sorry. I will not question you," said Snape bowing.  
  
"Good," said Endymion.  
  
Endymion looked around and suddenly spotted Harry. He fidgeted in his pocket and took out a crumpled letter. He handed it to Harry and disappeared.  
  
The crowd looked at him in confusion while the scouts quickly slipped away to their beds.  
  
"He's her fianceé you fools!" screamed Snape before leaving the common room.  
  
"I'm going to bed," said Harry suddenly walking stiffly to the bed. The dance was coming up in a month and now he had no one to ask to go to the dance with him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The garden was filled with snow in the morning. It seemed like it had snowed at night and now students were throwing snow at eachother. Harry walked out of the common room seeing Ron and Hermione weren't there any more and headed towards Sirius's new room.  
  
Malfoy was walking in the other direction. Suddenly he saw Harry and smirked. He couldn't get Usagi back but he would just have to take all his anger out on Harry. He looked to both sides and quickly grabbed Harry throwing him into a sound proof room. He quickly locked the door and pinned Harry to the wall. Unlike Usagi he wasn't even trying to break lose.  
  
"Well, you are weak without Usagi near you aren't you?" laughed Malfoy.  
  
Harry just looked down at the ground sadly. Draco punched him hard on the cheek and Harry cried in pain. Malfoy punched him again on the other cheek.  
  
"That was for my friends, and that was for me," screamed Draco pushing Harry to the floor.  
  
He unlocked the door and walked off leaving Harry crouching in pain and anger. Finally he got up and left the room. His cheeks hurt a lot and he went back to the common room not wanting to face anyone.  
  
He looked in a mirror to see his glasses had broken and his face was puffy and blue from the punches. Why didn't he try and hit Malfoy back?  
  
Ron and Hermione walked into the room. Ron stopped in shock and Hermione shrieked. Harry was sitting on the floor crouching and his face looked very strange.  
  
"Oh lord! What happened to you?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing," answered Harry stubbournly.  
  
"You aren't still thinking about that girl? Harry, its been a month now and you've seen how the other scouts fight against the yomas. There is nothing to worry about. You show go ask one of the girls out to the dance before they are all get taken. Remember, you only have one more week left."  
  
"Sankos Rubos," said Hermione pointing her wand at Harry.  
  
"What does that do?" asked Ron.  
  
"Harry will still feel the pain but it will not show up on his face. He won't get a girl looking like that," said Hermione winking at Harry.  
  
Harry suddenly felt very cheerful. Ron was right. There was no point in sulking anymore. It was time he really did ask one of the girls before she was taken. He wondered which one he could ask to go to the dance.  
  
"Hermione, who are you going with?" asked Harry suddenly.  
  
"Ron," answered Hermione blushing.  
  
"And Ron thought you were a loony the first time he saw you. Now that is one strange couple," said Harry teasingly.  
  
Hermione smiled to see Harry was his usual self again. Maybe things wouldn't be as bad as she thought they would be.  
  
"Ok, well lets go to breakfast then," said Harry.  
  
The kids nodded and went out of the common room. They travelled down the long flights of stairs and finally made it in time for breakfast. The other sailor scouts sat around Harry as they had done for the past month.  
  
"So who's got someone to go to the dance with?" asked Mina suddenly very excited. The dance was tonight and it was the most embarassing day for all the boys who finally had to ask to go to the dance with someone.  
  
"I'm going with Uranus," announced Neptune. Uranus blushed.  
  
"What? No body said it was a girl/boy dance!" exclaimed Neptune. The whole table turned their heads and looked at her. Neptune glared back at them until they turned away again.  
  
"Well, I don't have anyone to go with," complained Saturn.  
  
"I was the first one to be asked," boasted Venus.  
  
"But did you hear the rumours? Dumbeldore is going to announce right now that."  
  
Saturn was interupted by a clanging of glass. Dumbeldore stood up tapping his cup lightly with a spoon.  
  
"I'd like to say to those who still haven't gotten themselves someone to go with, I would like to say that this dance will be spectacular because you will be able to go with anyone from the wizardry world. So they don't have to be in hogwarts at all," said Dumbeldore smiling.  
  
He sat down and the room burst into chattering.  
  
"Well see, now you have a chance of getting someone," said Mina.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know any boys who aren't in this school," exclaimed Saturn.  
  
"I'll go with you," said Harry suddenly. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?" asked Harry again.  
  
Ron nearly fell of his chair. He didn't know Harry had the guts to ask somebody infront of so many people. Saturn blushed and smiled.  
  
"Ok, thankyou, Harry," she said before turning around in embarassment.  
  
Suddenly Ron grabbed onto the tablecloth and brought it with him as he fell down off the chair. There was a loud bang as all the glasses and cups fell down on the floor. Little did Ron realise there was one tablecloth for the whole table. Food went flying through the air and a couple of other people fell off their chairs too. The room roared with laughter and Malfoy smirked. The whole Griffindor table was covered in spilt drinks and smudged food.  
  
"Cleanus Lutus," said Dumbeldore waving his wand at the table.  
  
The food returned and Ron was back on his chair blushing. His face was crimson red from embarassment and his ears felt steamy.  
  
"Harry, you know that letter which Moon's fiancee gave you before he left. Why don't you open it yet? You said it said to wait a month before opening and now its been a month," said Ron quickly changing the topic though he sentence barely made sentence.  
  
Harry nodded and took out the letter from his pocket. Harry opened it and Ron looked at it sneakily. His eyes widened when he realised there was nothing on it. Suddenly his chair cracked and fell on the floor in a heap. Everyone grabbed onto the table cloth before Ron would pull it again.  
  
"It says nothing," said Ron as he waved his wand to fix the chair.  
  
"What do you mean it says nothing. It has a whole paragraph written here," exclaimed harry pointing to a blank page.  
  
"That must be the invisible letter. It must be private or secret, because only Harry is allowed to read it," said Hermione helping Ron get back in his chair.  
  
Harry looked at the letter carefully forgetting everything that was going on behind him.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
Firstly, I'd like to wish you a happy birthday in case I don't see you again for a while. You'll get a present from me in the mail the day you are reading this. Secondly, I hope you have fun at the dance. Harry, don't be weak when it comes to not using magic. Please, remember and be strong. Don't be afraid. Do what you have to do! You'll know what I am talking about sooner or later. Well this must be the strangest letter you have ever received but I gotta go now.  
  
Cya!  
  
Usagi chan ^_^"  
  
Harry stared at the letter. Suddenly it disappeared. Ron gasped and began falling back but Hermione was quicker.  
  
"Stik Luberus," screamed Hermione sticking his chair to the floor.  
  
Ron's head hit against the back of the chair and he scowled in pain. Hermione broke into laughter, which she didn't do often.  
  
"Ok, break it up! They have to get everything ready, and if you don't want to be left behind to work then I suggest you get out of here now," whispered Rei to Harry who nodded.  
  
The students piled out of the hall squashing eachother at the door. The three magicians walked along the hall where there were less and less children. Suddenly Malfoy appeared, walking with his two sidekicks.  
  
"Hey Ron, had a little trouble at the table eating? Maybe you should have someone spoon feed you," said Malfoy smirking. His two sidekicks laughed.  
  
Harry became furious and glared at Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, Harry, and what are you going to do? You are a weakling!" exclaimed Malfoy.  
  
-Don't be afraid, do what you have to do- Usagi's words rand through Harry's head.  
  
"Why don't you watch what I am going to do?" asked Harry walking up to Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy tightened his fist and shot his hand out but Harry grabbed his hand kicked him in the stomache making him fall back on the ground, doubling over in pain.  
  
"Don't annoy me again Malfoy," said Harry turning on his heal.  
  
Hermione and Ron stood shocked looking at Malfoy as he moaned in pain. Suddenly they broke into fits of laughter. Malfoy was a complete loser!  
  
"Don't cry baby, want me to sing you a lulliby?" asked Hermione before turning on her heel too and running towards Harry.  
  
Ron caught up with Harry.  
  
"Wicked!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"I don't know what that letter said, but something happened to you after you read it," said Hermione excitedly.  
  
Harry smiled to himself. Usagi was right. He had to stop being afraid and face those who annoyed him. 


	7. Moonlight Dance

Chapter 7 - Moonlight Dance  
  
The students slowly walked into the hall. It was completely empty but they knew once Dumbeldore would click his fingers the whole place would start sparkling and shining. Ron and Harry looked around for their dance partners but they weren't there yet. Harry wore a black suit with a cape (The latest fashion for the wizardry world). Ron didn't have such cool clothes, so he only wore a suit.  
  
Suddenly the path cleared and a beautiful girl walked in. Her eyes were a wonderful purple shade and her black hair went just a bit past her shoulders. She wore a long black dress which reached her sparkling black shoes. A purple shawl made of chiffon covered her bare shoulders. Her lips were slightly purple because of her lipstick but it only made her look more beautiful.  
  
"Good lord! That is saturn isn't it?" asked Ron suddenly.  
  
Harry knocked him on the head.  
  
"You are the thickest person I have ever met Ron," mumbled Harry.  
  
Saturn approached him and smiled. He took her hand and they walked to the side. Suddenly the lights went out and rainbow flash lights came on. People walked away from the walls for the snack tables to appear and streamers were suddenly flying across the sky.  
  
Saturn pulled Harry onto the dance floor and they began to dance. Saturn laughed in excitement. Although she was at least 3 years younger than Harry she was just as tall as him while wearing her high heel shoes.  
  
Ron gazed around the dance floor. There were many people that had come from outside the school and they seemed to be dazzled by the dance.  
  
"Looking for me?" asked someone behind him.  
  
Ron turned his head to see Hermione staring at him. Her hair had been fixed so that she didn't have any fuzziness in it anymore. They were in beautiful curls. Her dress was a silver blue and overall she just didn't look like the Hermione he knew.  
  
"Ye," squeeked Ron as she pulled him onto the dance floor.  
  
Harry danced with Saturn. She gracefully moved along the floor moving to the exact rhythm. He could hardly concentrate on his dancing and found himself sinking into the music. The music changed to a old classic by an old wizard called Harvey Kisieher.  
  
The dancefloor suddenly flashed multicolours and a little lamp randomly flew on different couples. Suddenly Harry felt the light flashing on him. All eyes were on him and Saturn but they were too mixed in the music to really pay attention. Saturn threw her arms on his neck and they began dancing slower. His head was mixed with emotions as she gazed deep into his eyes.  
  
Finally the light left them and lit up a different couple.  
  
Michiru and Haruka gazed out on the balcony. They had, had enough dancing for one night and they were covered in sweat.  
  
"We dance to much," said Haruka suddenly.  
  
"That's right," laughed Michiru.  
  
Suddenly a flash of light appeared. Haruka and Michiru were thrown back into the wall. They felt their lungs squeeze as they tried breathing in. The light was pushing them harder and harder into the wall. The wall behind them cracked and they fell through gasping for breath. A scream filled the room and the students rushed back tripping over tables and food. The light formed into a person who smirked at them coldly.  
  
"Greetings, my name is Colbak, brother of Gruficas. I am here to prove I am much stronger than him and with that, I will destroy you all, one by one," exclaimed the man.  
  
"Not if you don't beat us first," screamed Saturn pushing Harry away from her.  
  
"Saturn Power, Mercury Power, Mars Power, Jupiter Power, Venus Power, Neptune Power, Uranus Power!" screamed the scouts as they transformed into sailor scouts.  
  
Venus Chain! The man absorbed the attack and shot it back at Venus. She dodged it in time and it grabbed onto Malfoy. He was thrown into the air and he screamed in agony as the chain burnt into his skin. It wrapped tighter and tighter around his body.  
  
"He's first," said Colbak.  
  
Deep Submerge! Colbak simply let go of Malfoy as he absorbed the attack and threw it back at Neptune. Silent Wall! Saturn screamed blocking the attack instead of dodging. If she dodged it would just hit the viewers behind her. Malfoy fell into the shield screaming pain. His body was full of burns and cuts. Saturn let go of the shield and the power hit her full blast. She flew back into two students who caught her but fell back too. She crawled away from them and tried to get up but she was hit by Harry who flew into her. He was unconscious on the floor.  
  
"No, Harry, wake up" screamed Saturn. What could have happened in five seconds. She put her hand out and a light blue energy came. He slowly opened his eyes but Saturn fainted not being able to heal him completely. Both lay on the floor helpless.  
  
A male voice screamed across the hall as he was thrown into a wall. Sirius followed Snape and they flew into a table cracking it.  
  
Mercury Bubbles! Colbak seemed to be able to see through the fog and threw a beam at Mercury and Mars. They tumbled to the floor. Only Neptune and Uranus were left.  
  
Deep Submerge! Earth Shaking! The blast hit Colbak only for him to absorb it and throw it back at the scouts. The floor cracked as if it was an earth quake. Uranus and Neptune hit into the floor scraping and cutting their backs.  
  
"Oh my god! There is no one to fight him now," screamed someone.  
  
Suddenly the room filled with panic and screaming.  
  
"Stop right there or I will blast you all to pieces. I only want three people. Harry Potter, Sirius and Snape. After that I will leave you," exclaimed Colbak smirking.  
  
The students stopped in their tracks.  
  
"Harry Potter," said Colbak licking his lips.  
  
He lifted his finger rising Harry into the air and placing him at his feet. He smiled and rose his hand absorbing all the energy he could get.  
  
"Wait, have me first," screamed Sirius suddenly jumping off a table.  
  
Colbak grinned and kicked Harry away from him. Sirius approached him. Suddenly he threw out a huge beam of light hoping to hit Colbak but Colbak threw it back at him throwing him on the floor with no energy left.  
  
Colbak pointed his finger at Sirius. A ball of energy began developing quickly on Colbak's finger.  
  
"No!" screamed Harry trying to get up.  
  
Suddenly a beam of energy hit Colbak sending him flying through the air. Colbak launched his ball of energy at the ceiling making it collapse. The students screamed and moved out of the way. Sirius got up dodging the falling cement and grabbed Harry away.  
  
Everyone turned their heads to the window. A woman stood on the window sill crossing her hands. Her beautiful golden hair reached down to her legs blowing in the wind. Her dress pure white and a crown shone brightly on her head. A tall man stood next to her on the other side of the window. He was wearing a light armour and holding a sword in his hand. A young man stood in the middle of them both. A unicorn's horn was shining on his head and he was covered in blue and white robes.  
  
"Looks like we came right on time," said the woman.  
  
Harry gasped. Usagi's voice had changed and the tone in her voice had changed too. Her face was more determined and she couldn't fool anyone now. She looked like the perfect queen.  
  
"Who might you be?" asked Colbak turning around to look at the threesome.  
  
"Moonray emit!" screamed Usagi.  
  
Words were of no meanings, and introductions were useless. A ray of rainbow colours hit Colbak in the stomache before he could try absorb it. He flew back into a wall. His face covered in blood but he staggered back on his feet.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Colbak.  
  
"If it matters that much, I am the goddess of the Moon and all power within. I am Neo Queen Serenity, future queen of the Universe and all planets that come with it," said Usagi.  
  
Colbak growled and threw a bolt of energy at Usagi. Her finger came to her mouth. Sh... She snapped her fingers and the ball disappeared.  
  
The man in armour walked towards Colbak who was staggering on the floor.  
  
"And who are you?" asked Colbak as he threw a ray at the man.  
  
The man threw his cloak over him and disappeared. The ray went right through from where he was and shot at Usagi who snapped it dead in seconds. She was still standing on the window sill and her smile hadn't faded.  
  
"My name is Endymion, King of the Earth," said the man appearing right infront of Colbak.  
  
He threw his sword up into the air.  
  
"Mercy," squeeked Colbak.  
  
"There is no mercy for those who appose good. No for evil. There will never be room for mercy for people like you," exclaimed Endymion turning his back.  
  
He shot his hand down and the sword flew into Colbak's chest. He screamed in pain and reached his hands out to create a ball of energy. Endymion lifted his arms taking the sword out of Colbak and throwing off the energy thrown at him. Colbak screamed and disappeared into a black glassy ash. Endymion apppeared back on the window sill. The man in the middle who wore robes jumped into the air transforming into a pegasus.  
  
"Goodbye," whispered Usagi jumping onto the horse's back. Endymion followed and the horse shot off at the speed of light.  
  
"Usagichan," whispered Ami as she got up weakly.  
  
"She's changed," said Rei, staggering to her feet.  
  
"Teachers, lets get this place fixed up!" said Dumbeldore after a moment of silence.  
  
The students slowly made their ways back to the common room - those who were not injured. Others went to the hospital wing where they were attended to. Even though Dumbeldore tried to tell Harry to go to the hospital too Harry insisted he was fine and came back to the common room with Hermione and Ron.  
  
"So apparently, Malfoy had third degree burns all over his body. Can you imagine how the scouts would have felt being hit by those powerful bolts?" said a student who was blabbering to his two friends.  
  
Harry walked on ignoring everyone who looked at him. They had seen how close to death he had been that day. If it wasn't for Sirius he really would be dead, but if it weren't for Queen Serenity, he, Sirius and Snape would have died.  
  
"I wonder where Serenity is. I feel so abandoned," said Mina to Ami as they walked into the common room. Everyone looked around to stare at them. The other scouts followed.  
  
"Yeah, she went off. She must have trained or something, but now those three have become like a super threesome. They just left us, Helios didn't even give us new powers!" exclaimed Rei putting a wet cloth to the cut on her head.  
  
"Well personally, they are really cool. I mean they just suddenly arrive in the knick of time. As if they had rehearsed it or something. But they came and stood there like tv superheros," exclaimed a girl not even listening to what Rei was trying to say.  
  
"I am sick of this, how could she just leave you! I am going to go find her," exclaimed Harry.  
  
"And how are you going to do that?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I'll tell you later," whispered Harry as he ran to his bed. 


	8. Sailor Demon Scout

Chapter 8 -Sailor Demon Scout  
  
  
  
Harry threw on his invisibility cloak and grabbed his famour broom stick. He flung the window open and checked to see no one woke up from the noise.  
  
"Harry, I want to come with you. You can't go alone," said Ron suddenly appearing behind him.  
  
Ron looked around the room. He knew Harry was somewhere but he couldn't see him. Suddenly he saw a broomstick flying in mid air. He walked towards the broomstick and outstretched to grab the cloak off. Finally he could see Harry.  
  
"I'm coming with you, and you don't need the cloak on right now!" exclaimed Ron giving Harry the cloak.  
  
Harry nodded and Ron went to his bed to get his broomstick. He came back holding an old version of a broomstick. It was still quite fast, and could for flying long distances.  
  
"Wait, you aren't going without me. You'll need spells," said Hermione standing with her broomstick on hand.  
  
"Hermione? You don't care if you get into trouble?" asked Ron. His eyes widened as she shook her head.  
  
"Guys, let's go," whispered Harry pulling them towards the window.  
  
The three jumped on their broom and took off out the window. Ron, being the last quickly closed the window behind them and rushed to catch up with Hermione and Harry.  
  
"So where do we go now?" asked Ron flying next to Harry.  
  
"First we get out of the school, so no one can spot us. Then we think. If we lose eachother, we will meet to the north of the prohibited forest," answered Harry taking off at immense speed.  
  
Ron and Hermione followed him but his broom was too fast and soon he was far ahead of them.  
  
Rei woke up early in the morning. She peered around the room. It was as messy as always but something felt different. She walked up to the fire and sat down practising her art like she did every morning. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the fire even though she couldn't see it. Imaged started flying through her head but she had to stay concentrated on the fire until she figured out what was wrong.  
  
"She's been like that for almost an hour," said Ami watching Rei as she meditated near the fire.  
  
"I am growing REALLY impatient," complained Mina.  
  
Suddenly Rei's eyes flung open and she walked away from the fire.  
  
"They've gone after her," said Rei in a scared voice.  
  
"Who's gone after WHO?" asked Makoto appearing from behind her bed.  
  
"Harry and the two have gone after Serenity. They want to find out why she abandoned us!"  
  
"So what is so wrong with that?"  
  
"Its not that easy you know!"  
  
Makoto backed away from Rei. When she got mad it was better not to argue. Plus, Rei was usually right in these types of situations.  
  
"Should we go after them?" asked Michiru.  
  
"No, yomas may appear and we need to stay here, but I know who to send after them, to help them," said Haruka.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The starlights, Princess Fireball, Sailor Cosmo, and Galaxia."  
  
"Not all of them!"  
  
"Fine, the starlights and Galaxia. How's that?"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Mercury grabbed her communacator and dialled up Galaxia. A smiling face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Galaxia, we have a problem," said Ami.  
  
Galaxia's smile faded and her face turned to full of concern.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Galaxia walked across the lounge room. She stared around at the heaps of rubbish and food on the tables and floors. It looked like a pigsty! She kicked a pile of clothes away from her and knocked lightly on the bedroom door. No answer. Galaxia kicked the door open making everyone jump up in excitement.  
  
A snoring Sailor Cosmo slowly dragged herself off a bed and fell with a thump on the floor. Galaxia looked away in disgust. Sailor Cosmo may have been a new scout but she still was just like the starlights!  
  
"Is there more cake?" asked Yaten dragging himself off the bed.  
  
Since the starlights decided to stay on earth after a while, they were still boys unless they transformed.  
  
"No, we have to go meet this Harry Potter guy and help them find Usagichan," said Galaxia.  
  
"And how are we going to find them, and after all, get there," asked Fireball standing up and smoothing out her dress.  
  
"You are not coming!"  
  
Fireball smiled and fell back on her bed snoring.  
  
"Ok, the only people who are coming are the starlights and me," said Galaxia pulling them out of the bedroom.  
  
"So now what? How do we get there?" asked Seiya.  
  
"Use common sense! You are starlights! Transform you balloon heads. You can get anywhere at the speed of light. All I gotta do is hold onto one of you when you take off," said Galaxia smirking and looked at Seiya.  
  
Seiya sighed. Star Fighter Make up, Star Healer Make up, Star Maker Make up!  
  
Galaxia grabbed onto Seiya and the took off blasting through the window. Galaxia took in a breath and screamed as loud as she could. If this was the speed of light, she didn't like it. She couldn't see anything and she wondered how the starlights could. Suddenly they stopped behind some tree. Galaxia let go of Seiya and tumbled on the ground in dizziness.  
  
"That's just a pay back for nearly killing us when you were the evil Galaxia," exclaimed Fighter rubbing her ear.  
  
Galaxia jumped on Fighter throwing her onto the ground. She drew her sword and pointed it at his neck smirking.  
  
"I won, you are still a horrid fighter," exclaimed Galaxia pulling her sword away.  
  
"Oh yeah? And how do you suppose I am supposed to win? Put my wand to your head?" screamed Fighter.  
  
"Guys, quiet. Look, they are hovering over there," said Maker pointing to the three children who were arguing on the tree tops.  
  
"That is great. Bags not climbing a tree. How are we going to get up there?" asked Healer stubbournly.  
  
"You are such a girl sometimes," said Galaxia jokingly.  
  
"I am a girl!"  
  
"I will transform and get up there and bring them down there ok? I really didn't want to transform though," growled Galaxia.  
  
Galaxia power! Galaxia's hair circled up into a little crown looking thing. Her eyes began glowing gold and demon's wings burst out from her back. A sword appeared in her hand and she blushed.  
  
"At least my face isn't purple," said Galaxia thinking of where she could put her sword. It looked like she would have to hold it.  
  
She spread her wings and flew up above the trees. The three magicians were still fighting.  
  
"And how do you suppose we get out of danger? How do we know if there is danger lurking by?" asked Ron angrily.  
  
Harry took out a little glass ball out of his pocket.  
  
"When this glows red, it means danger is very near. If it grows green if means someone is around us who we don't know and if it glows yellow it means there is danger coming towards us. How did I get it? I got an early present from Usagi and it was secret. No one knew I got it," said Harry grinning.  
  
"Well now it is growing green," said Hermione.  
  
Suddenly they looked around noticing a woman in gold with demon wings flying towards them. Harry grabbed his wand and Hermione took out her wand too. Ron cowered behind Hermione knocking her broomstick. The woman smiled and neared closer to them.  
  
"Gisus Manik!" screamed Hermione pointing her wand at Galaxia. Nothing happened.  
  
"Oh no! She is a yoma!" screamed Ron.  
  
"Calm down. She can't be a yoma because the globe doesn't say danger," said Harry turning to his globe.  
  
"Now it does!"  
  
Suddenly the kids screamed and almost dropped off their broomsticks.  
  
"Run!"  
  
"No, Fly!" screamed Hermione.  
  
Galaxia's grin faded and she threw out her hand. She could sense a yoma near her so she couldn't let the kids go. The kids screamed as they realised their brooms weren't moving. Suddenly a real yoma appeared behind them.  
  
Galaxia threw out her hand and shot out a bolt of energy sending the yoma flying back before it could reach the kids. Galaxia pulled her arm towards her and the kids shot behind her. The yoma flew towards Galaxia again. Galaxia pointed her hand at the yoma and a beam began slowly coming out. Galaxia's hair let itself out and it was flying behind her. The beam shot as the yoma making it disappear into ashes.  
  
"That can't be! That means you are a Sailor Scout!" exclaimed Hermione suddenly.  
  
Galaxia turned around.  
  
"That's right," said Galaxia.  
  
"Well what is your name then?" asked Ron curiously.  
  
Galaxia thought for a moment.  
  
"Sailor Demon Scout and I am here to help you. My friends are waiting for you below the trees. Let's go," said Galaxia pointing down.  
  
The kids nodded and flew down with her to see the starlights sleeping at a tree.  
  
"Those, are your other helpers," said Galaxia sighing. 


	9. Stronger

Chapter 9 – Stronger  
  
"Why did you tell them you were Sailor Demon Scout? You know, that sounds really good, because now you don't own the galaxy so you can't be Galaxia anymore. You really should stay as Sailor Demon Scout," said Sailor Star Fighter not even knowing if she was joking or talking seriously.  
  
"Shutup! I wasn't named Galaxia for owning the galaxy! I was named Galaxia for being the strongest scout," hissed Galaxia.  
  
"No, but, you aren't the strongest anymore!"  
  
"No I am not!"  
  
"Then stay Sailor Demon Scout! You have no idea how cool it sounds and I am being absolutely serious right now!"  
  
Galaxia growled angrily and turned back to look at the three magicians who were eating some food. A small bonfire was lit close to them.  
  
"At this time, I wish Rei was here. She could give us a huge fire!" exclaimed Sailor Star Maker.  
  
Galaxia screamed in frustration and stormed up to the fire.  
  
"Stand back, all of you!" she shouted.  
  
The magicians grabbed the food and squiddidled away from the fire.  
  
Galaxia pointed her hand at the small fire and shot out a beam of energy at the fire. Suddenly there was a huge explosion and the bonfire rose to about 3 metres high. Galaxia smirked at the star scouts and walked back to her seats.  
  
The magicians blinked and went back to sitting around the fire, though not to close in fear it would explode again.  
  
"Alright, that does it! Let's leave NOW!" said Galaxia in frustration.  
  
The magicians nodded and grabbed their brooms.  
  
"No, not like that! Each one of you are going to grab onto a star scout and they will speed off at the speed of light. I will fly and mind you Fighter, with these wings I fly faster than you," said Galaxia.  
  
Fighter laughed in amusement and let Harry hold onto her legs.  
  
"Fine then, I demand a race!"  
  
"Very well, but I will win! After all, you have to find Usagi too! I will win! I am faster and smarter. In fact, I will take Harry with me and I will still win," said Galaxia taking Harry's hand.  
  
"I don't believe you will win. Harry will be bothering you."  
  
"You just wait! I will give you a head start!"  
  
"Fine, if I win, you are my slave for the week!"  
  
"And if I win, you're MY slave for the week!"  
  
"Deal!"  
  
The two scouts glared at eachother angrily. The others blinked and Harry gulped. He was going to be a passenger of a very speedy race.  
  
Fighter smiled and jumped into the air speeding off at immense speed. All the lights split up. Galaxia sat down on a rock. Harry looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Ok, Harry. Have you ever ridden a dragon?" asked Sailor Demon Scout.  
  
"Yes," answered Harry looking nervous.  
  
"Good."  
  
Suddenly Galaxia jumped into the air and her figure changed into a dragon. Harry screamed and jumped back.  
  
"Don't worry! If you've seen Helios's transformation then there she be no problem. Plus, you know a little secret of mine. Come on! We have a race!" said Galaxia.  
  
Harry nervously approached the dragon. Galaxia grabbed him with her tail and threw him on her back. He grabbed onto some huge spiked sticking out of her back and she raced off.  
  
Harry's eyes felt weird as he looked around. Everything around him was white. Was this what it was like riding faster than light? Suddenly the dragon stopped and shot down. Harry's vision blurred as trees and plants came into view again. The dragon landed and Harry jumped off the dragon quickly. She quickly transformed back into Sailor Demon Scout and looked around to check if Fighter was there.  
  
"Ha! I won!" said Demon Scout to Harry. She peered through the trees to find a huge cave. She could sense Usagi and Endymion were in there. She wondered if she should go and find them. No she couldn't. She had to wait for the loser of the race.  
  
Star Fighter shot across the sky. She stopped peering down. She could sense Usagi and Endymion were close to her. She shot off again and suddenly stopped and looked down again. Galaxia was sitting on a log looking very bored.  
  
"Shit!" cursed Fighter as she shot down to Galaxia.  
  
Galaxia smiled at the shocked look on Fighter's face. She looked at her watch and yamned teasingly.  
  
"What took you! Slave! Come on!" said Galaxia.  
  
Star Fighter sighed helplessly. She felt like crying! Galaxia's slave wasn't exactly something good. It made her remember old times.  
  
"Whatever! As long as you don't slip those bracelet things on me," exclaimed Fighter.  
  
Galaxia smirked and let out her hand. A pair of bracelets appeared on her hand making Fighter scream and jump back in fright.  
  
"We had a deal," she said evilly.  
  
Fighter stumbled back trpping over a log. She fell flat on her face. Harry wondered why Fighter was so scared of the bracelets. The bracelets suddenly vanished and Sailor Demon Scout let out a burst of laughter.  
  
"You really are entertaining! You know I would do something so horrible to my best friend," exclaimed Demon Scout helping a nervous looking Fighter up.  
  
Harry jumped back in shock. These two were best friends? What a strange friendship. They looked more like death rivals than best friends.  
  
"Come on! Let's go! I can't wait to meet her majesty in queen form," said Demon scout gesturing for the two to come.  
  
"Your sentences make no sense. You talk in riddles too much!" exclaimed Fighter shrugging and following Galaxia.  
  
"Something your brain can't handle!"  
  
The three slowly crawled through the cave and appeared to be on a very high level. They peered past a rock to see Serenity, Helios(Pegasus form) and Endymion.  
  
"Honey, do you want to have a rest now. You've been practising for so long," said Endymion looking very worried.  
  
"I must get stronger! I was such an idiot when I was younger! I have to work up for that," said Serenity.  
  
"Yes, but you are losing yourself."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do! You can either watch quietly or go away."  
  
Endymion fell silent and went back to watching his future wife as she tired herself out. She nodded to Helios who threw a huge beam of light at her. She struggled with it and finally threw it back at Helios who pushed it off with great ease.  
  
"You are struggling too much. You must have tired yourself out. We will continue tomorrow," said Helios.  
  
Serenity nodded angrily. Suddenly her eyes flashed towards where the three were hiding.  
  
"I feel someone else is in this room," said Serenity throwing a beam of energy at the rock Galaxia was hiding behind.  
  
She jumped up quickly.  
  
"No, Usagichan!" screamed Galaxia dodging the beam.  
  
Usagi plastered a smile on her face.  
  
"Galaxia!" Usagi squeeled in delight.  
  
Galaxia picked up Harry and they lowered to the ground. Usagi looked at Harry and then back at Galaxia as if asking what was going on. Fighter appeared from behind a rock too and jumped down to look at Serenity properly.  
  
Endymion sighed in relief to see something else could occupy Serenity for a while.  
  
"Galaxia? Is that your real name?" asked Harry with an extremely confused look on his face.  
  
Galaxia nodded and went back to chatting with Serenity.  
  
"Harry! You shouldn't have gone after me. You could have gotten hurt if it weren't for Galaxia," exclaimed Usagi.  
  
"But, Usagi. The last time I saw you, I got so worried. You had changed so much! You seemed stricter and..."  
  
Usagi cut him off. "That is none of your buisness. Helios, I wish to speak to you alone," said Usagi walking out the room suddenly. Helios turned back into a horse and trotted after Usagi. Endymion watched them walk away and turned back to Galaxia.  
  
"I don't know what to do. Ever since she left Hogwarts and had a long talk with Helios, she just hasn't been the same. She just wants to get more powerful every day. She trains non stop and won't tell me anything. I just hope she has a good reason. Now I know how she felt when I didn't tell her of my concerns, a few years back, because of a stupid dream," said Endymion.  
  
He looked back hesitantly and clenched his hands into fists, remembering the old times.  
  
"Endymion! She is an angel. I don't think anything horrible will happen. Just see how things are going. Maybe we have an enemy she is very worried about. Try and talk to her. Tell her how you feel," answered Galaxia.  
  
"I have tried and she ignores me. It's not like Usagi to do that," said Endymion.  
  
Fighter nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Harry, you've seen what you needed to see. I think you should go back to Hogwarts," said Galaxia suddenly.  
  
"No, I want to talk to Usagi. Plus, the others haven't arrived yet," said Harry stubbournly.  
  
"We're here," said Sailor Star Maker appearing from the entrance.  
  
Ron and Hermione rushed over to Harry who barely smiled at them.  
  
"Well then, I hope you don't mind if we share your cave for the night," said Galaxia pointing to another entrance.  
  
Endymion smiled welcomely and turned to walk to Usagi's place.  
  
"Wow, what did you find out?" asked Ron as they walked to a different section of the cave.  
  
"That appearance is nothing. Usagi's hiding something and I am going to find out. Tonight! I am going to use my invisibility cloak and try and see what the problem is," said Harry.  
  
"But you said she could see you through the invisibility cloak," complained Ron.  
  
"Yes, but others can't. Either way if she sees me, I am going to be in a lot of trouble, so its better if I use the cloak."  
  
Ron nodded and walked away from Harry.  
  
Harry thought over his plan. It seemed extremely stupid but he didn't have any other idea. This would have to do for now, and he would need to find out tonight, because they would be leaving in the morning. 


	10. Secrets must be kept

Chapter 10 – Secrets must be kept  
  
Harry breathed heavily as he tried to find his way back to where he last saw Serenity. Suddenly he heard a loud smash of rocks and rushed towards the sound before it faded completely.  
  
"That was good. Just remember when the enemy is close by you must learn to sense it and hurt it without even seeing it. He travels through the shadows and doesn't appear until at least half of his energy is gone. Oh, this will be so tough," said Helios.  
  
Harry stopped straining his ears to hear more.  
  
"I wish I could tell Endymion, but it is better if he doesn't know. We will go alone and beat this enemy when its time," said Usagi.  
  
"Is it ok, that Harry is hearing all this?" asked Helios suddenly.  
  
Harry jumped up in fright and hid further behind the wall. How did Helios know he was there? Could he sense him too?  
  
"Harry, come in! We knew you were out there the whole time, and there is something I must tell you," screamed Usagi.  
  
Harry creeped out of his hiding position. He was still under his cloak in fright but he could feel both Helios and Usagi watching him through the cloak.  
  
"What you heard is very secret. I don't want you to tell anyone ok? Pretend you didn't find out anything from me. When the time comes an enemy will attack and you will be the target. We will arrive and save you. So don't panic. The time is drawing closer each day and you must be alert to make sure the enemy doesn't get you straight away," said Usagi.  
  
"Yes Harry. The reason you need to be told this is because you are very important. You may not know it, but you have a mysterious power within yourself too, and a little moon magic. Your power is a lot like Usagi's and is very well hidden. Only on the brink of despair will you unleash it properly. That is why we need you to know our plan and why you are being targetted so much. Remember, be very cautious. You are very important," said Helios.  
  
Harry nodded, almost sure that they could see him. Just in case he added an Ok.  
  
Suddenly he heard some running footsteps and a screech of a bat.  
  
"Did you hear, or ... sense that?" asked Harry.  
  
"Hear what? No, I didn't sense anything. Did you Helios?" asked Usagi.  
  
Helios shook his head and turned back to his scrolls. Usagi followed him and they began a heated discussion on what else they needed to do. Harry turned back. He had one more question to ask.  
  
"Usagi, if you are so strong, why do you find it so hard to throw off Helios's energy beams?" asked Harry.  
  
"Helios is strong in will, and in some way, he is much stronger than me and his full power has not unleashes. There is a prophecy in these old scrolls of the moon. It says that when I beat this horrid enemy, will be when I will have all my powers harnassed. For now, Helios is much stronger and only because I look so determined, does it seem that I am stronger. After all, Colbak was much too strong for me," said Usagi sighing and then smiled at Helios.  
  
"He was jinxing every move Colbak made. He was the real hero who looked like he was doing nothing. If you paid close attention you could see without his help, you would be dead," said Usagi.  
  
Harry nodded in confusion and left the two back to their conversation.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gruficas sat on his thrown, drinking the little wine he had left in his cup. He smashed it down on the ground. How much longer would it take his spy to find out the plans? A screech from a bat satisfied Gruficas and he plastered a smile on his face. A small bat flew into the room at immense speed and turned into a person, who fell to the ground.  
  
"News," ordered Gruficas.  
  
"Helios is our problem. He is the source of Serenity's power. When you attack, Helios must be away from her. I think we should capture him and leave him here. That way Usagi will be beaten and we will be able to kill Harry Potter," said the man smirking.  
  
"You make no sense spy! Helios is also a pegasus with immense power. We cannot catch him in a net, or put him in a dome. He will burst through anything. The only way to get him away will be to distract him. How? I don't know yet, but we will think of something," said Gruficas.  
  
The spy bowed and left. Gruficas closed his eyes in thought. It was best to attack as soon as possible, and kill Harry Potter, before anyone's true power unleashes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Harry, wake up! What were you up all night?" asked Galaxia angrily shaking Harry on the shoulder.  
  
Harry opened his eyes in confusion and yawned.  
  
"Let me so something to wake you up," said Galaxia throwing a few bags out the way.  
  
"Oh Slave, come 'ere! I wanna show ya something. Wanna know how I won?" asked Galaxia pulling fighter to the scene.  
  
Fighter looked at her in confusion. Suddenly Galaxia's form began changing and she turned into a 3 metre tall dragon. A shrill scream came from Fighter's mouth as she ran around the room in fright. Harry burst out laughing and even Usagi managed a little giggle.  
  
"I will see you soon again, Harry," said Usagi winking at Harry.  
  
Harry smiled back and created even more confusion between everyone.  
  
"Alright, we are off," said Maker coming back to her senses and shooting off with Hermione.  
  
The other scouts and magicians sped off and Harry jumped on Galaxia's back not scared of her anymore. They shot off at amazing speed and in a matter of seconds, they were back at Hogwarts.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The scouts sat around the table in worry. It had been the second day since Harry and the magicians left and there was no word from them yet. The other griffindor students were sitting, chatting or gossiping around the room.  
  
Suddenly the window burst open and the three magicians fell through followed by three starlights and Galaxia. The students screamed in shock.  
  
"We are back, with company," exclaimed Harry pointing at the starlights and Galaxia.  
  
The students looked at the woman with demon wings and the three girls wearing almost nothing.  
  
"These are the three lights, and I am Sailor Demon scout," said Galaxia winking at the scouts.  
  
The students sighed at the word of scout.  
  
"Is it ok if we stay here for a few days, our house is so messy we don't want to return to it," said Galaxia jokingly. The scouts nodded and showed them to a few empty beds.  
  
"Harry," called Mars.  
  
Harry walked up to her looking at all the other scouts. They seemed to have recovered from their injuries very quickly.  
  
"Harry, what did you find out?" asked Mars.  
  
Harry wondered what he could tell them. He could only tell them things that they needed to know. But, what were the things they needed to know?  
  
"Well, basically, she has been training to fight Gruficas, and she says to be alert. That's all," said Harry.  
  
Rei looked down angrily biting her lip.  
  
"Ok, thanks," said Rei before turning back to the scouts and began discussing scout issues again.  
  
"A very bad war is coming," said Haruka.  
  
"Yes, I can see things in my mirror. We must all unite to fight, or else things will never work out. Usagi cannot do this alone!" said Michiru.  
  
Harry was about to interrupt but then thought otherwise. He didn't want them to be suspicious, yet at the same time he wanted to tell them he was terrified of the fact that so many people wanted him dead, for a reason he hadn't even known for a while.  
  
"You should get some rest you know," said Galaxia pushing Harry into his bed.  
  
Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He hadn't realised it was nightime. It seemed strange, because he thought they had travelled for only a few seconds, then why was it nightime when it was morning minutes ago?  
  
Harry walked along the corridors of the hogwarts school. It was cold and gloomy. He could feel someone behind him. He turned to see a beautiful white pegasus rushing towards him at immense speed. He turned away from the horse and ran away from it. Suddenly there was a different, black pegasus rushing towards him from the other side. Harry ran back to where he ran from but the white pegasus was gaining on him. Harry screamed as the two pegasus's reached him. He ducked as they jumped into the air. Sticking their horns in eachother's necks and whinning in pain.  
  
Harry felt his scar hurt and he touched his forehead. There was something else on the middle of his forehead. He looked behind him to see the wall had faded and he fell through into the darkness. The scar stopped hurting but he was all alone. Suddenly a beam of energy raced towards him and enveloped him in pain.  
  
Harry sat up quickly. His body was covered in sweat. He ran towards the window. It was morning, again.  
  
"Thank goodness, it was a dream," thought Harry running towards the boys bathroom.  
  
"I feel so strange," said Michiru at the breakfast table.  
  
She took her mirror out and checked it. She sensed something very strong and evil coming their way. She felt someone take her hand and grip it tightly.  
  
"Haruka..." she whispered.  
  
"A new wave is coming. It will be the strongest yet. We must be careful," said Haruka comforting Michiru.  
  
Michiru nodded and looked back in her mirror.  
  
"Are you ok?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I had a strange dream," said Harry rubbing his forehead.  
  
He could feel something in the middle of his forehead.  
  
"Harry! Your scar, its glowing," exclaimed Hermione pointing to his head.  
  
"No, Voldemort is dead. It shouldn't be," said Harry. He began panicking as he recalled his dream.  
  
Harry jumped out of his chair and raced out the hall quickly. Suddenly he didn't feel like eating at all. He raced to the first mirror he saw and stared at his scar. It truly was glowing brightly. He rubbed it but it just grew brighter. He stumbled back in shock. He raced past his common room straight to the view point of Hogwarts. He rushed up the stairs of the tower. Finally he reached the top of the building and stared down around Hogwarts.  
  
He looked around him and suddenly screamed loudly. Tears shot out of his eyes. He was very scared. He hadn't been this scared for a while. The sun was gone and it was dark again.  
  
"You must be cautious," said someone behind Harry. He spun around to see a little girl with pink hair.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Harry.  
  
"I can barely understand anymore. Something is wrong, my whole world is going crazy. I came here to find out what is going on. All I know, is something is happening in this world," said the tall girl.  
  
"But, I don't get it! How old are you?"  
  
"Fourteen."  
  
"Who are you?" 


	11. Confusion and Attack

AN: Yes, it was short, but the next chapter is the final! The final battle. ^_^ Please review!!!  
  
Chapter 11 – Confusion and Attack  
  
Harry watched as the girl pulled him down the stairs and into an empty room. The girl wore a dress much like Usagi's except it was all black and her hair was just like Usagi's except that it was pink.  
  
"I am Chibi Usa, I come from the future, and I am Usagi's future child," answered the girl.  
  
"Usa, can you help me? Something is really wrong with me. Is it nightime or daytime? I don't know anymore. No one seems to see anything different. I just don't know what to do. Am I going mad?" asked Harry.  
  
The girl shook her head.  
  
"You aren't going mad, Harry. I have come here to fight the enemy. I have seen what Usagi is doing, and I cannot take it any longer. The enemy is near and I must transform and help you. I must help you become one of us," said the girl.  
  
"But I can't go on!" screamed Harry as he saw sunlight peer into the window.  
  
"Dead, Scream!" whispered someone behind them.  
  
Suddenly a huge green light appeared infront of Harry and a bat appeared infront of Harry. It fell to the ground and exploded. Harry turned to look at another sailor scout. Her uniform was green and her hair was green too.  
  
"Pu! Pluto," exclaimed Chibi Usa running towards Pluto. Pluto gave her a big hug. Harry looked out the window to see it was dark again.  
  
"Oh no! I can't take this any longer," exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Don't worry! What you are seeing right now is the truth. This bat, otherwise known as a spy has been manipulating your mind. You can rest now Harry. He is gone, but the final battle will come soon," said Pluto.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Take us to your common room," said Pluto.  
  
Harry got up from the ground and walked out the door. He didn't know who to trust anymore. Who were these two people? He barely knew them yet he felt safe and assured when they were around.  
  
"Serenity and Helios rule," said Harry to the door.  
  
It flung open. Harry blushed. He couldn't stand the password but he wasn't the one who made it up and everyone else seemed to like it.  
  
"Chibi Usa? Is that you?" screamed someone.  
  
"Hotaru chan!" exclaimed Usa rushing towards Hotaru.  
  
Suddenly something exploded in the room and a bunch of students went flying into the walls.  
  
"Everyone get out," screamed Chibi Usa.  
  
Hotaru observed as Chibi Usa commanded to all the students in the room. She was obviously much more mature than Usagi when she was 14.  
  
Usa slammed the door shut and glared at the ball of fire. Suddenly an evil man appeared.  
  
"Gruficas! What on earth?" screamed Usa. "So this was the reason my world is going mad!"  
  
"Who are you?" asked Gruficas staring at an unfarmiliar scout.  
  
"I am Sailor Chibi Moon, future queen. In the name of the moon and my mother, I will destroy you!" screamed Usa pointing her hand at the ceiling.  
  
The scouts stared at the scout. She had obviously come from a different and much later time than last time. Everything was so confusing.  
  
"Doesn't ring a bell," said Gruficas throwing a beam of energy at Chibi Usa.  
  
Usa pushed it away with great ease. Gruficas smirked evilly.  
  
"So I see. Well then, I will carry out with plan B," said Gruficas.  
  
"And what was that?" asked Chibi Usa.  
  
"Wait a minute. Usagi said you would not appear until half of your energy was taken," exclaimed Harry. The scouts stared at him. Suddenly he clamped his hand over his mouth. He wasn't supposed to say that.  
  
Gruficas disappeared.  
  
"That's right. I wasn't supposed to appear. It was stupid of me," said a voice.  
  
All of a sudden Harry was grabbed by something invisible and pulled away from the scouts.  
  
"This was very stupid of me," exclaimed Gruficas appearing again.  
  
His hand shot towards Harry as if ready to kill him.  
  
"Chibi Moon. You will obey me and come with me, or else I will kill him on the spot," warned Gruficas.  
  
Chibi Moon nodded and put her hands down surrendering to Gruficas. He smiled again and all three disappeared.  
  
"What on earth? That wasn't supposed to happen? Why did she give in so quickly?" asked Rei.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Chibi sat on the chair. Her hands were bound by chains and her face was grim with sadness. Harry stared at her in shock. He tried to remember a spell to get her out of chains but nothing came to his head. He grabbed the iron bars to try and get out of the uncomfortable cell to be able to reach Chibi but that was no use.  
  
"Don't worry! Helios said he would save me," said Harry cheerily.  
  
"No he won't Harry. Helios is being distracted right now," said Chibi Usa.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because, its all making sense to me. My mother said to me to go back to the past. I know what is going to happen because my mother already told me what is going to happen. It is kind of confusing, but the problem is, something is wrong. There seems to be a mixup! Gruficas wasn't supposed to appear, and I don't think we will make it," said Chibi forgetting that Harry was already panicking.  
  
"No, get me out of here!" screamed Harry banging on the bars.  
  
"Harry, I can get you out. But you must promise to be cautious and not do anything stupid," said Chibi suddenly.  
  
He looked at her strangely. Why hadn't she said that before. He nodded in agreement and she lifted her hands into the air. They were shaking and she was covered in sweat. He wondered why she was so worried.  
  
She shot out a beam breaking the bars. He ran out of the cell thankfully and rushed towards Chibi. Suddenly he realised she was breathing heavily and quickly.  
  
"Harry, forget about me. I didn't tell you that these chains don't let me use power. I don't know if I will survive," said Chibi through coughs.  
  
"No, what are you saying?" asked Harry shaking her awake.  
  
"Harry, get away from me or I will use my powers again. Get out of here!" she screamed.  
  
Harry rushed out the door looking around. He seemed to be in a dark and lonely corridor. Suddenly he remember his dream and began panicking. He rushed across the hallway. Suddenly Pegasus came rushing across the corridor. Harry gasped in shock. He looked back to see the black pegasus but there was no one. Helios suddenly threw Harry on him and raced towards the room Harry had come from.  
  
Harry jumped off and grabbed Chibi Usa. Pegasus gave a whine and jumped out the window into the broad daylight. He flew off as quickly as he could, getting away from the castle in seconds. Harry didn't ask where they were going. He knew already.  
  
"I told you he would save us," said Harry.  
  
Suddenly they appeared back in the corridor they had come from. Helios threw Harry and Chibi off and began whining. Harry could feel Helios panicking as he looked both ways.  
  
"Harry, run, run and I will follow you. Just run," said pegasus.  
  
"What about Chibi?" asked Harry.  
  
"She'll be ok. Just run!"  
  
Harry nodded and began running towards the other side of the corridor. He turned the corner and fell on his feet. A black pegasus was running towards him.  
  
"Why are you stopping?" asked Pegasus.  
  
"Can't you see the black pegasus infront of us?" asked Harry.  
  
"What Pegasus. Oh no!"  
  
Suddenly Harry realised that Helios could not see the black horse which was running towards them. Was this Gruficas in his real form? If Helios could not see the black horse why could he?  
  
Harry grabbed his head in confusion. Nothing was making sense. The black horse jumped and hit Pegasus. Pegasus whinnied helplessly.  
  
Harry tried to tell Pegasus where the black horse was but suddenly the black horse turned and stared at Harry.  
  
"I can see you, you stupid black horse!" screamed Harry.  
  
The black Pegasus staggered back and stared at Harry. 


	12. Final Battle. Powers Unleash!

Chapter 12 – Final Battle. Powers Unleash!  
  
Harry felt the impact as the black pegasus hit him with his hooves. He was thrown back into the wall. The black pegasus snorted and hit Helios again. Helios winny filled the room.  
  
"No! Don't hit him again!" screamed Harry.  
  
His scar hurt a lot. Suddenly he felt somehow weird. He felt as if something was moving on his head. He touched his scar and realised it was shining. He touched his scar and felt its shape change into a semi circle.  
  
"I said don't hit him again," screamed Harry.  
  
Suddenly both pegasuses looked at him and staggered back in shock. The black horse's eyes began to shine bright red and the wall behind Harry vanished. Harry felt himself fall back through the wall. He fell further down and down, and he knew what was going to happen next. A huge beam was shot down at him and enveloped him. Strangely it didn't hurt.  
  
"Venus Chain!" Harry was pulled back onto firm ground.  
  
Harry looked around himself. All the scouts were there. Chibi and Usagi were standing in the middle of the hall staring at the black pegasus.  
  
"We may not see you, but we can give Usagi energy to attack," screamed Mercury.  
  
Endymion was standing between Usagi and Chibi Usa and stared into space.  
  
"Either way, the final battle will be between Helios and Gruficas," said Pluto suddenly.  
  
Everyone looked at her in shock.  
  
"This may be a surprise, but the Pegasus you see and the one you don't are brothers," said Pluto.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"But then, how am I supposed to find my powers if I don't fight?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Don't worry. This isn't the final battle," answered Pluto.  
  
Usagi nodded. Her training was finished and she had had enough with this Gruficas idiot. She pointed her hand at the sky and shot out a beam with her other hand. Gruficas reflected the beam with his hooves and shot it at the scouts.  
  
They fell back in pain. Gruficas whipped Helios with his tail and his eyes began glowing red again. Suddenly a beam of energy shot out from his horn hitting the scouts again.  
  
"Oh no!" screamed Usagi.  
  
"Don't hurt anyone anymore. Its me you want right? Then have me!" screamed Harry.  
  
Usagi looked at his forehead to see the crescent moon on his head. She smiled in relief. His powers had nearly unleashed.  
  
"Harry, scream, Moon Power Unleash!" said Usagi.  
  
Suddenly her own crescent moon began shining brightly. She felt her crown shine and suddenly she understood how she would unleash her own powers. This was what Pluto meant. This is what the scrolls meant, and that was why Harry was so important, and now it was his turn.  
  
"Moon power Unleash!" screamed Harry.  
  
His crescent moon began shining brightly and soon he was covered in armour like Endymion. A sword appeared in his hand.  
  
"Well then! Let's make Helios's fight fair shall we?" said Chibi.  
  
The three nodded.  
  
"Chibi Moon Crystal Moon Ray emit!  
  
Moon Crystal Moon Ray emit!  
  
Ancient Magic of Moon. Lend me your power. Moon Ray shoot!" the three shot out their beams. Two from their fingers and one from the sword.  
  
It hit Gruficas full on before he realised they were aiming at him. He screamed in pain and suddenly all the scouts (who weren't unconscious) could see him. He staggered back and everyone backed away. Now it was up to Helios to finish the final battle.  
  
Suddenly the two pegasus's turned into people, each having a pegasus's horn on their head. They glared at eachother for a few minutes and suddenly threw out their arms.  
  
Gruficas threw out a beam of energy at Helios who knocked it away with ease. Helios threw an energy ball at Gruficas sending him flying in the air.  
  
"What?" screamed Gruficas in shock.  
  
"I have had enough! You aren't my brother anymore. Sayanora!" screamed Helios aiming a beam of energy at Gruficas. Gruficas dodged it quickly and jumped on his feet attacking Helios from the back. Helios flew into Serenity.  
  
"Helios. If you can't do it, no one can," said Serenity secretely putting her finger to Helios's crescent moon.  
  
She drained all her energy out and collapsed suddenly. Everyone looked towards her not realising what she had done. Harry smiled to himself. Serenity was really strong.  
  
Helios stood up fully energized.  
  
"Gruficas, you are dead!" screamed Helios shooting out a beam filling the whole room with light.  
  
There was a scream of agony and when the room faded Gruficas was gone and a fainted Helios was lying on the ground.  
  
"We won," whispered Usagi.  
  
Suddenly tears burst out of her eyes and she hugged Endymion.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mamochan. I didn't want to tell you the dangers!" cried Usagi.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Goodbye, Chibi Moon. I hope your world is fine now," said Harry smiling at Chibi Usa.  
  
Though they had spent little time together they grew liking eachother.  
  
"Do you want to come with me?" asked Chibi Moon suddenly blushing.  
  
Harry looked at Hogwarts and then back at Chibi Moon.  
  
"Of course!" said Harry smiling at Chibi Moon.  
  
The two faded into the cherry way.  
  
"This is why Harry is so importan," said Pluto winking before she disappeared.  
  
Usagi smiled. At least she knew her future daughter would have a great husband.  
  
"Time to go home," said Rei.  
  
"Yes, back to my real home," said Usagi walking back to Hogwarts. There was a festival just waiting for them.  
  
AN: Ok, so this is a strange ending, but I think its kinda unique. Please tell me what ya think and check out my otha stories too! ^_^ cya! 


	13. Sequel or no sequel? Your choice!!!

**Sequel or no Sequel?******

****

Ok, basically I was just reading over the reviews and I found peeps asking for a sequel so now that I have the time for it I am asking everyone if they want a sequel to the story. So could you please read the whole thing and review telling me whether I should make a sequel or not. If I get 10 peeps saying that they want a sequel I'll make one, but I doubt ten people will read it unless YOU do something about it. ^_^

Thanks and cya

Lizalaroo ^_^

Hope I do get to make the sequel though! Bye! 


End file.
